Ese Chico
by LiahDragga
Summary: —Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.- TH.
1. Disculpe I

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:  
**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.-

* * *

**Canción Recomendada: Que vida la mía – Reik.

* * *

**

**Disculpe:**

**.  
**

_¡Dios!_ Me había vuelto a quedar dormida otra vez, y Charlie —mi padre—, no me había despertado. Hoy llegaría nuevamente tarde al instituto. Corrí hasta la ducha —cayéndome varias veces —, me quité la pijama y dejé que el agua caliente relajara un poco mis músculos antes de subirme a mi trasto. Cerré la llave, y me sequé rápidamente, el frío de Forks me calaba hasta los huesos.

Mire la hora y eran las ocho y treinta. Tomé la chaqueta que dejé sobre mi vieja mecedora y me la puse como pude.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y en el último peldaño mis pies se enredaron y caí de boca. Ésta vez dolió demasiado. Me senté un momento en el escalón culpable, esperando que el dolor se fuera rápido. Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba en mi trasto dirigiéndome al instituto.

Una vez adentro corrí, está vez sin tropezar, hasta mi salón.

Abrí la puerta y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Llega tarde, otra vez, Swan —comentó el profesor Varner sin dejar de anotar cosas en la pizarra.

—Lo siento —susurré muy bajito. Él me ignoró, y siguió en sus asuntos.

Caminé rápidamente hasta mi asiento, mi compañero de clase me ignoró, y me saqué mis cosas para comenzar a copiar la materia.

.

.

—Bella, es la tercera vez tarde —comentó Jessica mientras nos dirigíamos a Literatura —¿Problemas con el sueño? ¿Un chico? —esto último lo dijo con intenciones claras de cotilleo. Negué con mi cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No es nada —le dije encogiéndome de hombros —.Sólo he olvidado poner el despertador. Vi de reojo la expresión de desilusión de Jess al no tener un nuevo chisme que esparcir.

Llegamos a nuestra clase, y cada una se fue a sus respectivos mesones. Mi compañero era el súper popular —e insistente —Mike Newton.

Como siempre me estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solamente le faltaba mover el rabo para verse más gracioso. Me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome su presencia. Caminé lenta y cuidadosamente hacia él.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana Bella? —preguntó una vez que me senté. Mi fin de semana no había sido nada fuera de lo normal, hice mis deberes, preparé la comida, hice la colada, leí unos de mis libros favoritos.

—Nada —contesté luego de un momento de silencio. Si le decía la verdad probablemente me invitaría al cine o quizás a comer algo. Mike Newton era incansable. De las tantas veces que lo había rechazado, bueno no tantas, desde que llegué al instituto habían sido unas seis veces, creo que con una séptima no le pasará nada malo.

El día pasó lento, y el fin de clases llegó. Tenía que ir al súper mercado a hacer las compras para el mes, tenía mi lista en la mano, y partí a mi bello trasto.

Ya en el mercado, comencé a elegir todo lo que necesitaba. Dejé el carrito de compras a un lado, y avancé buscando el ingrediente que necesitaba mientras leía la lista, fue entonces que choqué con algo o _alguien_, quien me hizo caer al suelo.

Debo admitir que el golpe fue duro.

—Cuidado —dijo una voz masculina. Debo decir que era la más linda que recuerdo haber oído, era suave y a la vez aterciopelada.

—Disculpe —le dije apenada. Sabía que estaba roja como un tomate, no sé de que me avergonzaba si esto me ocurría a menudo.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, vi el rostro de un Dios Griego, pálido, cabello cobrizo rebelde, una sonrisa torcida y unos bellos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con gracia.

El extraño pero guapo chico estiró su mano en señal de auxilio, y sin dudarlo la tomé, una corriente eléctrica se extendió por todo mi brazo, obligándome a soltarle.

Ya de pie, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, mis mejillas aún ardían, y no podía evitar mirar el suelo.

—Lindo suelo, ¿no? —comentó con gracia. Mi mirada se clavó en su rostro, me sonrió y estiró su mano en señal de saludo —Edward Cullen.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear, y tomé su mano por cortesía.

—Be-Bella Swan —tartamudeé. Él rió, y fue como un coro de ángeles. Se despidió de mi con un guiño de ojo, y supe que lo volvería a ver o eso esperaba.

* * *

**Hola. He vuelto. Aquí les presento mi nueva historia.**

**Bueno, ustedes díganme si merezco o no un RR.**

_**Avisos:**_

**—Ustedes saben que me gustan los Edward's OcC, éste tendrá pero solo será un poco coqueto, igualmente seguirá siendo Edward de Meyer.**

**—Este es un MINI FIC.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**Besitos, Dragga.**


	2. Martes de locos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía

* * *

**

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

* * *

**Canción Recomendada:** _Ninguna. Pero yo lo escribí escuchando "Hey Baby – No Doubt"

* * *

_

**Martes de locos:**

**.**

**.  
**

El día había comenzado bien. Me había levantado temprano, también me había dado una buena ducha, y por supuesto no me había caído. Hoy es mi día de suerte o eso creo. Eran las siete de la mañana, tenía tiempo, por eso estaba jugando con mi cereal, bueno lo que quedaba de el. Tenía todo listo para el instituto, mis deberes estaban listos, inclusive me había quedado tiempo de ordenar un poco la casa.

Lo único diferente de este día, era que su nombre no dejaba mi cabeza ni por un milisegundo. Edward Cullen.

Anoche había rogado por volverlo a ver, quería conocerlo, por último charlar con él. Apenas le conocía y ya quería estar cerca de él, esa no era una actitud común en mí.

Decidí dejar la gran confusión en mi cabeza, no quería tener un dolor en ella más rato. Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí hasta mi trasto. Una vez fuera, el frío típico de aquí me tomó desprevenida —mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio — así que corrí hasta mi camioneta.

Ya en el colegio, para mi desgracia, llegó Mike. Hoy venía feliz, no sé si eso era bueno o malo. Esperaba que hoy me evitara, y fuera a hablar con Jessica. Sabía que mi amiga estaba colada por él.

Hoy debía ser mi día de suerte ya que Mike no me vio. Si no que fue donde Jessica y le plantó un beso en los labios. Quedé totalmente sorprendida, jamás pensé eso de él, me refiero a que el día de ayer el me coqueteaba y a la mañana siguiente ya estaba con ella.

Decidí dejar lo de ellos de lado, hoy me tocaba biología, una de mis materias favoritas. Ya en la clase me senté junto a mi compañera y mejor amiga Ángela. Ella es la única persona que yo siento que sufre como yo, me refiero a que es tímida, y otras cosas parecidas a mi, excepto la torpeza.

Y la clase pasó rápido, sólo porque tocaba biología. Ahora me tocaba gimnasia, sólo esperaba un milagro, y que no hubiera.

En cuando me encaminé hacía la clase, habían muchos estudiantes reunidos en la puerta, me acerqué rápidamente, y vi que todos leían el hermoso cartel que decía "_Clase cancelada por inundación_" nunca un cartel me había hecho tan feliz. Corrí hasta el baño a cambiarme, varias veces casi tropecé de camino, pero eso no arruinó mi felicidad.

Ya estaba en mi auto, iría a ver a Jake, conociéndolo quizás se había hecho novillos. Debía avisarle a Charlie.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué a la comisaría. Sonó durante mucho rato y no me atendió nadie. Intenté otra vez y recién me contestaron. Esperaba la voz de Mark, pero no fue así, sino una conocida voz.

—_Comisaría de Forks, habla Edward Cullen_ —me quedé paralizada ante su voz. No podía hablar, este tipo me saldría hasta en la sopa, y eso era bueno.

—Soy Bella Swan, ¿estará el jefe Swan? —pregunté con nerviosismo. A pesar de que no le veía hablar con él por segunda vez me ponía de nervios.

—¿_Bella_? —replicó Edward. Asentí con la cabeza, para luego darme cuenta de que él no me podría ver.

—Sí, soy yo —le contesté, pero de verdad quería hablar con Charlie —¿Está mi padre? —le volví a preguntar. Oí un carraspeó, y luego que otra persona tomó el teléfono.

—_Bells _—habló mi papá. Le comenté que iría donde Jake, ya que gimnasia había suspendido y luego no tenía más clases. Él encantado que pasará mi tiempo con Jake acepto sin pensarlo.

Una vez terminada la llamada, noté que ya había llegado a La Push. Aparqué fuera de una pequeña y cálida casita color rojo. Afuera de ella habían dos motos. La de él y la mía. Recuerdo cuando Charlie se enteró de eso, casi le dio un infarto.

Entonces vi una enorme figura sentada despreocupadamente en la entrada. Ese era Jake. Me bajé corriendo del auto.

—¡Jake! —grité eufórica. No tener deportes me ponía feliz. Él me vio y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

En dos enormes zancadas llegó hasta mi y me rodeó en con sus enormes brazos. Me comenzó a dar vueltas como en la películas de reencuentro —a pesar de habernos visto hace tres días —, nos reímos en cuanto me soltó.

—¿Qué hay Bells? —preguntó luego de un momento. Me encogí de hombros, para él ese gesto significaba: nada.

Le conté el vergonzoso encuentro con Edward, y también le mencioné lo de hoy, la cara de Jake era de molestia, así que decidí dejar el tema hasta ahí. Miré mi reloj, y ya era tarde debía prepararle la cena a Charlie.

Ya estando en mi casa preparé una sabrosa lasagna. Sabía que mi padre la amaría.

Escuché el sonido del motor de Charlie, y comencé a poner la mesa. Quise también prepararle una ensalada, y sentí la puerta cerrarse.

—Bells, estoy en casa —rodeé los ojos ante eso. ¿Quién más sería? En fin, seguí haciendo la ensalada, y mi papá apareció en la cocina.

—Tenemos un invitado a cenar está noche —me anunció Charlie. Quizás había invitado a Mark a cenar con nosotros, no era inusual, generalmente mi padre lo invitaba a comer dos veces al mes.

—Okey, papá —le contesté —.Pero tendrás que esperar, a la lasagna le falta poco.

Charlie se fue de la cocina, diciendo algo como "vamos, hijo, verás algo de deporte" y nuestro invitado lo siguió.

Quince minutos habían pasado y comencé servir la comida. Puse leche, y los vasos. Estaba todo listo.

—¡Papá está servido! —le grité para que me oyera sobre sus gritos eufóricos. Mi estado anímico decayó gravemente en cuanto vi a nuestro invitado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —le pregunté a papá señalando con el dedo a él.

Charlie rascó su cabeza en señal de no comprender mis palabras y luego lo miró. Él me sonreía torcidamente. Desde ahora esa sería mi sonrisa favorita.

Sentía la mirada fija de nuestro invitado, la tensión en el ambiente era notable, mis mejillas estaban encendidas al máximo, su presencia activaba mi sensor de "_mejillas tomates_".

—¿De dónde la conoces Edward? —el apelado reaccionó ante la pregunta de mi padre, diciéndole nuestro vergonzoso incidente. Charlie reía, y le decía que yo siempre había sido despistada. Y esa noche fue la cena más incomoda que tuve. Sentí la mirada de Edward durante todo el transcurso de la comida, y de la sobremesa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Gracias por todos los RR, alertas del capítulo anterior. ¡Me hicieron feliz!**

**El próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo subiré porque el martes comienzo el colegio otra vez. D:**

**Nos leemos.**

**LD.**


	3. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

* * *

**Canción recomendada:** Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**¡Qué chico es el mundo!**

**.**

**.  
**

Después de aquella cena tan vergonzosa de hace dos días, no había sabido nada más sobre Edward, a pesar de lo poco y nada que le conocía, le extrañaba bastante.

Hoy es un día muy movido, es viernes y salgo temprano, no tengo deportes, y también llega una nueva alumna, por lo que comentó Jessica, la chica viene de un internado de New York.

Decidí que era hora de levantarme, abrí un ojo perezosamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del radiante sol que había hoy. Sí, hoy había sol en Forks. ¡Qué extraño! Me sentía como devuelta en Phoenix, eso me recordaba revisar el mail para que mi madre no se volviera histérica. Una vez ya de pie, caminé con paso lento hasta el cuarto de baño, abrí la regadera y me di un buen baño caliente. Eso me despejo de la pereza de llegar al día viernes. Abrí mi closet y encontré una blusa azul cielo, y una chaqueta blanca. Me coloqué mis típicos vaqueros y mis viejas deportivas, y estuve lista.

Me comí un enorme tazón con cereal, y subí a cepillar mis dientes, para luego tomar mis llaves y bolso, y finalmente partir al instituto.

Cuando llegué la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban con tenidas veraniegas, me reí un poco, ya que la mayoría de la chicas esperaban broncearse en un solo día.

Caminé sigilosamente para evitar tropiezos, mis amigos me estaban esperando en el coche de Mike. Les saludé con una simple sonrisa, y ellos me devolvieron el gesto. Cuando yo llegaba, generalmente era la última, Jessica empezaba el cotilleo.

—La chica nueva, según me contaron la enviaron a Forks por robo —comentó la cotilla de Jess. Los demás acostumbrados por sus constantes chismes solo asentían con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. Y ella siguió diciendo cosas de la chica como: La nueva es una mimada ricachona, la nueva esto y esto otro. ¡Dios cállala! Lo mejor sería ignorarla hasta que la nueva saliera de su boca.

Un montón de murmullos comenzaron a sonar en el aparcamiento, en cuanto un lujoso Porsche amarillo se aparcó junto a otros autos. La mayoría de los estudiantes cercanos miraban con envidia, admiración, y sorpresa el coche. Para mi solo era un auto, era lindo pero nunca me habían interesado tanto los vehículos. Del admirado auto se bajo una muchacha delgada pero con curvas, pálida, y de un cabello negro azabache que apuntaba en muchas direcciones. La chica vestía a la moda, o eso creía yo, bueno nunca he estado al tanto de las tendencias, pero se veía moderna.

El timbre sonó y la chica dejó de ser el centro de atención. Ahora me tocaba geografía lamentablemente esa clase la tenía sola. Me dirigí a mi clase, no me gustaba mucho esa materia, a parte porque el profesor solo se dedicaba a hablar y hablar, no le importaba si los estudiantes le ponían atención o no. Entré en el vació salón, y me senté en mi asiento de siempre, atrás.

Poco a poco la sala de clases se comenzó a llenar, y entre esos estudiantes apareció la chica nueva. Le entrego el papel al profesor y el la hizo sentarse en el único puesto vació de la clase. Junto a mí.

La chica avanzó con suma gracia, unos movimientos que le partirían el corazón a cualquier bailarina.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, y me miró con una gran sonrisa. En eso noté sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, inmediatamente me recordaron a Edward.

—Hola —me saludó. Le devolví el gesto con la mano. Su sonrisa se amplió más.

—Soy Alice Cullen —su nombre me dejó petrificaba unos segundos. La coincidencia era demasiada.

—Bella Swan —al mencionar mi nombre sus ojos brillaron con diversión y un toque de malicia. En la clase nos pusimos comentar del porque se había mudado a Forks, la respuesta era que extrañaba a su familia, y me enteré que ella era hija del doctor Cullen, y ahora no me cabía ninguna duda que ella era hermana era Edward. Nunca había sido una cotilla, pero ya me inventaría una forma de sacarle esa información.

En el almuerzo Alice, se sentó junto a mi. Las dos solas, ya que Ben y Ángela no tenían más clases, y Jessica y Mike querían estar juntos o algo así me comentó ésta última.

—¿Eres hija única? —me preguntó Alice. Asentí ante su pregunta, era mi turno.

—¿Y tú? —ella sonrió de forma cómplice, no sé porque, y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett, quien estudia en Dartmouth y Edward, que dejó sus estudios para cuidar a mi madre cuando enfermó —terminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. ¡Sabía que Edward era su hermano! No había duda, tanto en el apellido como en esos ojos brillantes.

Las clases pasaron volando, y Alice decidió acompañarme hasta mi querido trasto.

—Bella, disculpa que lo diga pero... —dudó un poco antes de decir: —¡Qué viejo coche! —su comentario no me molestó para nada, estaba acostumbrada. De hecho reí ante el, y ella me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Lo amo, dudo que lo cambiaría —ella se encogió de hombros, y esperó a que mi coche partiera, cosa que no hizo. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. ¡No me podía pasar esto! No hoy. Tendría que llamar a Charlie para que trajera una grúa o a Jacob, pero eso demoraría demasiado.

—¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa? —ofreció Alice al ver el estado de mi coche. La miré suplicante, no quería ser una molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia —dijo al ver mi rostro. Asentí con la cabeza rendida. Ella sonrió de alegría, y luego, increíblemente, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, su mirada parecía perdida —.Pero antes me tienes que acompañar a mi casa a buscar un par de cosas, ¿vale?

Asentí simplemente. Nos subimos a su coche, y nos fuimos charlando de camino a su casa. Alice era agradable. Recordé su frase de "seremos grandes amigas" y ahora no lo estaba dudando.

—Llegamos —anunció. La "casa" verdaderamente era una enorme mansión. Hermosa, blanca y con unos enormes ventanales.

Alice jaló de mi brazo, y cuando entramos gritó un "llegué" enseguida apareció una mujer joven, y nos recibió con una amable sonrisa.

—Mami, ella es Bella, mi nueva amiga —su madre rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su hija.

—Un gusto en conocerla señora Cullen —ella rió, y hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba despreocupación.

—Dime Esme, cariño, señora suena muy formal —asentí. Me costaría no decirle señora.

Subimos a la enorme habitación de Alice, y nos pusimos a charlar más. Comenzamos a realizar nuestros deberes, entre bromas y charla se nos paso la hora como relámpago. Ya eran las siete con treinta. Esme me invitó a cenar con ellas y le tuve que denegar aquella invitación, pero prometí volver, llamé a Charlie con la intención de decirle si podía pedir pizza ya que había tenido un problema con el coche, y le expliqué la historia.

Alice tomó las llaves de su coche, y estábamos a punto de salir, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un chico alto, un poco musculoso, se estaba riendo, su cabello era color miel y detrás de él venía Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al verlo.

—¡_Jazzy_! —gritó Alice, y corrió a los brazos del chico rubio, quien la recibió con un beso en los labios. ella se soltó de su brazos, y me presentó al muchacho. Jasper Hale, su novio. Él había viajado desde Seattle para verla, me pareció romántico. Entonces Alice pronunció unas palabras que jamás le perdonaré.

—Edward ¿puedes llevar a Bella a su casa? —todo esto lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su tierno rostro de duende. Edward me miró, asintió con la cabeza.

Este sería un largo viaje.

Ya en el auto, el silencio era demasiado incómodo. Edward puso algo de música, y _Debussy_ comenzó a sonar.

—Me gusta claro de luna —comenté sin darme cuenta. Él desvió su mirada de la carretera, y mis mejillas ardieron.

—¿Fanática de la música clásica? —preguntó interesado. Me atreví a mirarle, su mirada era intensa, y la luz de la luna le daba un toque misterioso a su rostro. Desvié mi mirada avergonzada.

—_Sí..._ —contesté en un suave murmullo. Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, y entonces llegamos a casa.

—Estamos aquí... —comentó Edward. Se acercó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero yo no estaba lista. Así que le tendí mi mano, la que el miró por un momento y luego la tomó. Como en nuestro primer encuentro, una corriente eléctrica. Me bajé rápidamente del auto, y corrí hasta mi casa.

Cuando entré Charlie yacía dormido en el sofá, subí a mi cuarto, muchas emociones en un día. Y me dormí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí está el capítuloson las 01:35 AM, y acabo de terminarlo en tiempo recórd. No tengo sueño, y use eso para poder crearles el capítulo. Tengo cole así que me iré a dormir.**

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. XDDD ¡Mil y una gracias por sus RR y alertas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Besotes.**

**LD**


	4. Enfermedad repentina

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con los personajes. La trama es mía.**

**Summary:** —Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.

* * *

**Canción recomendada:** Na na na o Art is a weapon – My Chemical Romance.

(es la misma canción)

* * *

**Enfermedad repentina:**

**.**

**.  
**

El día había empezado mal, de partida me había vuelto a quedar dormida. Corrí a peinarme, y vestirme con lo primero que encontré. Bajé corriendo, y como siempre cayéndome en el último escalón. Sin importar el intenso dolor en mi parte trasera, caminé a paso apresurado hasta la cocina, y tomé una barra de granola, agarré mi mochila, y salí de la casa. Hoy tenía que ir caminando al colegio, para mi mala suerte, el cielo se cubrió de unas nubes grises y comenzó a llover. En mi loca carrera para no mojarme comencé a correr hasta la escuela, tropezando innumerables veces. Llegué al instituto atrasada, y mojada como gato de caleta. Por suerte tenía el equipo de gimnasia en mi casillero, lo cogí y me fui a cambiar al baño. Era un cómodo pantalón y sudadera mangas largas de algodón. Ya me había perdido trigonometría, ahora me tocaba literatura, tenía un examen de mi libro favorito, así que no era problema alguno. En el transcurso de la mañana me comencé a sentir enferma, el cuerpo lo sentía cansado, y afiebrado. No le di mayor importancia, y en la hora del examen estaba mal, de todas formas lo hice. Las clases pasaron lentamente, cada minuto me enfermaba más y más.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo Ángela mencionó que estaba más pálida que de costumbre, le dije que me sentía un poco mal. Le mentí, pero no me gustaba que se estuvieran preocupando tanto por mi.

En un momento no aguanté más, y tuve que correr al baño a devolver todo lo que había comido en el almuerzo, que no era mucho, gracias a mi falta de apetito.

Faltaba solo una clase más y me iría a casa a descansar. Me tocaba deportes, gemí ante la mención en mi cabeza de aquella clase. Cuando llegamos, el entrenador Clapp, me mandó a sentarme a la banquillas, dijo algo de "Swan, te ves horrible, ve y siéntate" y luego siguió con lo suyo.

La clase había finalizado, pero yo había salido antes. No tenía coche, ya que Jake no tenía tiempo aún para arreglarlo. Arrastré mis pies por el asfalto, y suspiré repetidas veces. Hoy mi suerte estaba por el suelo al igual que mi estado de salud, la lluvia comenzó a aparecer. Pateé una pequeña roca que se atravesó en mi camino, estaba molesta.

Faltaba demasiado para llegar a casa, estaba cansada y mojada.

Unos bocinazos me hicieron caminar más rápido. Los bocinazos persistieron, e ignoré al conductor, hoy no era mi día, otra vez.

—¡Bella! —gritó esa voz. Estaba segura que este hombre me seguiría saliendo hasta en el sopa, amaba la sopa.

Volteé a verlo y me ruboricé al instante, su coche policial me seguía a ritmo lento, en ese momento me detuve al igual que él. De su coche sacó algo que parecía un paraguas y efectivamente era eso.

—Súbete —ordenó sin dejar de mirarme, aquella mirada tan penetrante me ruborizaba hasta el últimos de mis cabellos. Le hice caso a su orden, a pesar que me molestará que me ordenaran cosas, antes de entrar guardé el paraguas, y entré al coche. Edward tenía puesta la calefacción, lo cual le agradecí internamente.

El silencio incómodo no tardó en aparecer. Le mire de reojo, y su rostro parecía molesto y a la vez preocupado, pero aún así perdía esa belleza de Dios Griego que le caracterizaba.

Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y me dormí sin notarlo. Desperté cuando unas frías manos tocaron mi frente.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre —me reprochó. Me encogí de hombros. Edward me miraba ceñudo, algo me decía que mi actitud le molestaba —.Deberías preocuparte por tu salud, Alice está enferma, quizás sea un virus que está propagándose —esto último lo dijo pensativo.

Una vez en casa me mandó a cambiarme la ropa húmeda, y recostarme, él me dijo que se quedaría hasta que Charlie llegara.

Me había puesto ropa abrigada y me fui hasta mi cama, necesitaba descansar.

Tuve sueños extraños, entre ellos uno donde Edward se sentaba en mi cama y me acariciaba la frente, y mi cabello, disfruté realmente ese sueño. Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, me despertaron.

—Pase —dije con voz ronca. Eso significaba gripe.

La oscura cabellera de mi padre se asomó por la puerta, y luego entró con una bandeja de comida. Había sopa, y muchos líquidos. Y dos pastillas para la gripe.

Charlie dijo que el doctor Cullen se las había dado, y que mañana vendría a revisarme. Odiaba a los doctores.

La comida estaba deliciosa, y las pastillas actuaron rápidamente dejándome caer el los brazos de mi querido Morfeo.

Me desperté en la media noche con fuertes ganas de vomitar, y corrí hasta el baño. Estuve mucho rato en el.

A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada regresé a mi cama, me sentía débil. Fue entonces cuando noté una nota de papel que estaba posada en mi mesa de noche. La abrí con delicadeza, y con una letra prolija estaba escrito un mensaje que decía así:

_"Espero que mejores pronto, Bella._

_Mañana te llevarás una gran sorpresa._

_Edward Cullen"_

Ok, admito que la nota me encantó aún era raro, apenas le conocía. ¿Y la sorpresa de mañana? Nunca me gustaron las sorpresa, eso debía hacérselo saber a como de lugar.

Bueno para saber que se traía en manos este hombre, solo tenía que dormir, y hoy lo sabría ya que eran las cuatro con treinta, faltaba poco para saberlo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Volví, ñe. Bueno aquí está el capítulo. ¿Qué sorpresa será? Díganlo en el RR. A todo esto ¡mil gracias por todas sus alertas y RR! Me hicieron inmensamente feliz, y ahora bailó como una lombriz.**

**Ciao, sexies.**

**LD.**


	5. Hola, ¿qué tal?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary: **—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

* * *

**Canción Recomendada: **Una canción romántica a selección de cliente. :D

* * *

**Hola, ¿qué tal?**

**.**

**.  
**

Mi cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto, ya no tenía esa sensación de asco. Así que iría al colegio, tendría que levantarme ahora para no llegar tarde.

Una vez que intente ponerme de pie sentí que me empujaron a la cama. Inmediatamente recordé lo que Edward había escrito para mi. Estaba más que segura que él era aquella fuerza que me había devuelto de un empujón a mi cama. Decidí abrir los ojos para encontrarme con unos brillantes luceros esmeraldas mirándome con diversión. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Edward pareció darse cuenta de mi duda, y negó con su cabeza. ¿Acaso no pensaba responderme? Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no noté que Edward me estaba observando fijamente y sin decir nada, tan solo me miraba. Esto me hizo sonrojarme violentamente.

—¿No piensas desayunar? —preguntó luego de un silencio espantoso. Él hizo una seña con su cabeza señalando mi mesita de noche, en la cual había una bandeja con comida. Quizás él la habría preparado para mi. Me sonrojé por mi pensamiento.

Tomé la bandeja y la coloqué sobre mi regazo, comencé a comer. Estaba delicioso. Mientras devoraba cada trozo de comida, sentía la penetrante mirada de Edward traspasarme, esto era bastante incómodo. ¿Nadie le dijo que mirar fijamente a las personas es de mala educación?

Aclaré mi garganta para desviar su mirada de mí. Al parecer funcionó, ya que él se levantó de mi cama y caminó hacía la ventana. Hoy estaba lloviendo, nuevamente.

Una duda asaltó mi cabeza en cuanto Edward se levantó. ¿No tenía que trabajar hoy?

—Este...Edward —le llamé. Él volteó rápidamente hacía mí. Su rostro estaba serio, se veía bastante mayor con esa expresión. Fue entonces que otra duda asalto mi cabeza. ¿Qué edad tendría él?.

—Dime.

Había olvidado completamente la pregunta. Su seriedad era demasiado evidente, quizás algo le molestaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me sonrojé al darme cuenta que el tono no había sido el adecuado, había sonado rudo.

Edward sólo me observó, no dijo nada. Volteó nuevamente hacía la ventana.

Suspiré resignada.

Bien, si Edward Cullen decide ignorarme, porqué no se va. Es decir, qué rayos hace aquí si va a estar en silencio durante todo el rato.

Esto de estar enferma es realmente frustrante, quiero ver a Jake, pero no puedo salir ya que estoy postrada en una cama, con fiebre, vomito y congestión nasal.

—Estoy aquí para cuidarte —soltó Edward luego de un buen rato. ¡Al fin su respuesta! El chico había demorado bastante —.Tú padre me lo pidió, y acepté.

Charlie, que padre más traidor. Pero había confiado en Edward, eso era algo extraño, mi papá no confiaba en hombre para cuidar a su hija adolescente, a menos que te tenga aprecio y obviamente confianza.

Miré a Edward aún seguía serio. Decidí encararlo.

—¿Porqué haces esto? —él me miró sin entender —.Cuidarme, sé que te molesta estar aquí.

El semblante de Edward se puso rígido, estaba molesto.

—Tú no sabes nada —escupió las palabras con enojo. Eso me molesto más.

Era tan cínico, pero eso jamás podría decírselo al rostro, era demasiado cobarde.

El silencio golpeó la puerta de mi habitación, y se sentó junto a la mecedora por horas. El silencio seguía ahí, y no se iría hasta que alguno decidiera esfumarlo.

—Siento la necesidad de protegerte —habló Edward, quien ahora estaba más calmado —.Cada vez que te veo, me pareces tan frágil, a alguien a quien proteger constantemente.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, era demasiado perfecto. Pero la actitud de él no era muy común.

—Apenas me conoces... —susurré. Edward no me escuchó, o eso creía yo.

Durante la mañana, la presencia de él me había incomodado bastante, él estaba distante, como si algo le molestara demasiado, no le pregunte porque apenas le conocía. Edward salió de la habitación alegando que yo debía descansar, y todo eso. Aún me quedaba una larga semana por delante, el Doctor Cullen me había dado una semana de reposo y muchas medicamentos. Hoy era el día uno de esta larga y aburrida semana.

Mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y entonces me dormí. Otra vez tuve esa sensación de alguien acariciando mis cabellos, luego una mano recorría mi sonrosada mejilla, y susurraba bellas palabras, no sé porque, pero me encantaba este sueño. Era repetitivo, y lo disfrutaba cada vez que podía.

Un portazo me hizo despertar bruscamente, me senté en la cama, y me encontré con Edward a mi lado. Me sonrojé ante la cercanía de su rostro junto al mío. Me moví hacía atrás cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un preocupado Charlie.

Él me preguntó como estaba y toda esa clase de cosas que un padre preguntaría. Luego menciono algo de pizza para la cena, y un Edward quédate a cenar muchacho.

Antes de que Edward bajara a cenar, le quise hacer una pregunta que me tenía bastante reservada. En cuanto le llamé, él acudió a mí en forma inmediata.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —le pregunté tímidamente. No quería que me tomará por atrevida o algo por el estilo.

Él sonrió torcidamente ante mi pregunta, cómo amaba esa sonrisa.

—Tengo veintiocho años —contestó restándole importancia a su respuesta. Era diez años mayor que yo. Me le quede mirando sin poder creerle aún, no se veía tan grande, cualquiera que le veía pensaría que el tiene dieciocho a lo menos unos veinte. Nunca veintiocho.

—Debo suponer que tu tienes...dieciocho —esto último lo dijo con un leve tono de decepción, o eso creí yo.

Edward se retiró dándome un suave beso en la frente, y deseando mi recuperación. Las pastillas entregadas por el doctor Cullen hicieron efecto y me dormí rápidamente.

* * *

**Holi :3 Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo exclusivamente para ustedes xDDD**

**¡Gracias por sus RR y alertas del capítulo anterior! Me iré a dormir porque estoy muerta.**

**Kisses, LiahDragga.**


	6. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:** —Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

* * *

**Canción recomendada:** Yo use "Desde que te vi – Natalino" , pero pueden usar una romántica a elección.

**Capítulo dedicado a: Gemiinizz, claudia, y Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen

* * *

**

**Te amo...sábado.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sábado, como amaba este día. Mi resfriado se había ido, eso era lo mejor. Un sol brillante se asomaba por mi ventana, eso significaba un lindo de día de playa. Vería a Jake, y no tendría que pensar en Edward.

Él me había cuidado toda la semana, y cuando digo toda me refiero que no se había ido. Estaba ahí cuando me levantaba, cuando mi estomago rugía, y en todo momento, estaba segurísima que también vigilaba mis sueños. Desde que pasó el asunto de la edad, él tampoco era el mismo. Talvez se sentía un niñero o algo parecido a mi lado, a pesar de que éramos solo conocidos.

Me levanté de la cama, y caminé a paso lento hacia la ducha. Necesitaría todas mis energías para estar en La Push.

Salí de la ducha, y me vestí con una tenido deportiva, sólo tenía dos; la del instituto y ésta. Mi torpeza me impedía hacer deportes, y tampoco me gustaban, pero no me importaba mayormente.

Cargué una mochila con implementos de primeros auxilios, uno nunca sabía que podría pasar conmigo cerca.

Bajé a tomar desayuno, un cuenco con cereales. Mastiqué lentamente, aún tenía tiempo de ir a la playa, ya que mis deberes estaban hechos al igual que la colada.

Una vez terminado mi desayuno, lavé el cuenco, y deje una nota a Charlie para que se preparara un sándwich, y que volvería en la tarde.

Ya lista me dirigí a mi trasto, cómo le había extrañado.

El caminó fue rápido, para mí, y llegué a La Push en veinte minutos, aparqué el coche fuera de la casa de Jake, y bajé a tocar la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó la inconfundible voz de Jacob. Un par de cosas cayéndose, y mi amigo abrió la puerta. Le sonreí, al igual que él.

—Estoy lista —dije levantando la mochila que traía en mi mano. Él negó la cabeza y tomó mi mochila pasándola por uno de sus hombros.

Nos despedimos de Billy, y nos dirigimos a la playa.

La brisa del mar golpeaba con suavidad mi rostro, y las gaviotas cantaban una inarmónica canción, a pesar de esto último, la presencia de Jake me hacia sentir diferente, no en un sentido romántico sino en un sentido de libertad, me sentía rebelde a su lado. Era una adolescente, y no la madura Bella de siempre.

Estaba embelesada mirando el mar, y pensaba en Edward. En sus ojos, el mar siempre me los recordaba. ¿Acaso no podía salir de mi mente ni por un segundo? Me siento atraída hacia él, quién no. Es guapo, caballeroso, y todo eso.

—Deja de pensar en él, Bells —susurró divertido Jake. Rodeé los ojos, y a la vez me sonrojé, ya que me había pillado.

Suspiré, Jacob me conocía demasiado, a veces imaginé una relación con él, pero siempre le terminaba viendo como un amigo, y nada más.

El silencio nos invadió, era uno cómodo. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Edward, era como una pequeña obsesión que tenía con él. Y eso que no me había enamorado, ya que apenas sí sabía su nombre.

—Ese es Edward —miré a Jake pero él miraba hacia el océano —. ¿No?

Volteé y fije mi vista en el mar, detrás de la olas venía Edward. Su cuerpo se veía espectacular, tanto que revolucionaron mis hormonas adolescentes. Esperaba que no me viera, no sabría que decirle. En eso Jake se puso de pie, me sonrió y se fue. ¡Me había dejado sola! ¿Dónde había quedado el celoso Jacob Black?

Traidor.

—¿Bella? —preguntó en un grito Edward, tratando de verificar si la chica que estaba sentaba sola e hiperventilada en la arena era yo.

Traté de disimular los nervios que sentía, pero me era imposible. De seguro mi rostro ya parecía un tomate.

—¿Tú en la playa? —preguntó con tono burlón mientras se sentaba en mi lado. Las gotitas de agua salada caían por su cabello hacia su torso. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía de que.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Esto era incómodo.

—Me gustaría conocerte... —soltó de repente Edward. Le miré y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él. Menta con chocolate, la mezcla perfecta.

Me sonrojé ante mi pensamiento.

—P-Pues pr-pregúntame lo que quieras... —tartamudeé con nerviosismo. Él sonrió, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo pícaro.

Si seguía haciendo eso, terminaría muerta por combustión espontánea.

—Dime tú color favorito —preguntó él. Me quedé pensando, no tenía uno.

—Depende del día.

Él me miró, y me sonrojé. Fije mi vista a la mar, si él me preguntará cual sería mi color de hoy tendría la respuesta sin pensarlo dos veces. Creo que el destino quería que nos conociéramos más, y más, ya que Edward me preguntó el porqué, y le contesté de forma rápida. Luego preguntó cuál era el color del día de hoy y sin pensarlo le dije: Esmeralda.

Él me miró con sorpresa, y me sonrojé furiosamente. Comencé a tartamudear palabras sin sentido, pero Edward me calló cuando puso un dedo sobre mis labios. Miré su dedo, y lo quitó rápidamente de mis labios, le miré y me sonrió torcidamente, suspiré.

—Calla, Bella —me dijo luego de retirar su dedo de mi labio.

Una fuerte brisa apareció de pronto, y mi rostro de lleno de arena, impidiéndome la visión. Para mi pésima suerte, no veía nada y mis ojos ardían.

Edward comenzó a limpiarme rápidamente, luego de un momento ya no tenía arena, y mi visión estaba perfecta, miré a Edward y el estaba de igual forma, sólo que él tenía en la barbilla, y en los labios.

Tomé la toalla que tenía puesta en mi regazo, y me acerqué lentamente a limpiarle. Con cuidado comencé retirarle la arena que estaba en su barbilla, sentía su mirada con intensidad sobre mí, con pequeños toques me fui acercando a sus labios. Dejé la toalla en la arena luego de limpiarle, mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, mi respiración era irregular, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Edward sobre mis labios, estos labios que querían ser besados por él.

Edward tomó mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, comenzó a acercar lenta y tortuosamente su rostro al mío, buscábamos la inclinación perfecta para que nuestros labios se unieran. La encontramos, estábamos a puntos de unir piel con piel, cuando un balón de fútbol nos hizo separarnos abruptamente. Un pequeño niño moreno llegó corriendo, y tímidamente nos pidió perdón y permiso para retirarlo. Se me hizo tierno el muchacho.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo? —le preguntó Edward en un tono policial, pero a la vez paternal.

El pequeño niño miró al suelo con vergüenza, y luego clavó sus gemas oscuras y brillantes en mí antes de responder.

—Soy Seth Clearwater —nos sonrió. El pequeño niño nos invitó a jugar fútbol con él. Ambos aceptamos. Luego de un momento me cansé, y me retiré. Miré a Edward jugar fútbol con el pequeño, la imagen era digna de un cuadro familiar.

No podía creer que había estado a punto de besarle, mi corazón latió con fuerza ante el pensamiento.

La tarde pasó sin inconvenientes, había conocido a Edward más de lo que me proponía, jugamos con el pequeño moreno, y luego con seguimos conociéndonos más con Edward.

Mi cuerpo y mente aún seguían ansiando ese beso. Quizás sería en otro momento, total aún había tiempo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí está el prometido capítulo. He estado toda la semana con dolor de muela y resfriada a full. ¡Muchas gracias por sus RR y alertas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Besitos.**

**LD.**


	7. Chismografo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.

* * *

**Canción recomendada: How you love me now – Hey Monday.

* * *

**

**Chismografo:**

**.**

**.  
**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel casi beso con Edward, mi mente no había dejado pasar ningún detalle; su cálido aliento, sus deseables labios, su mirada cambiar ante el roce de mi mano en su boca, todo.

Lunes, lo odiaba. Aunque extrañaba a mis amigos.

Caminé a paso lento hacia la regadera, quería empezar mi día de forma calmada, dejé que el suave aroma a fresas me llenara por completo. Una vez lista baje a desayunar, esta vez no me había levantado tarde así que podía tomarme mi tiempo en hacer las cosas.

Me senté a desayunar un gran cuenco con cereales, terminé de comer y partí a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

Miré por la ventana para ver el clima. Di un sonoro suspiro en cuanto vi la lluvia chocar contra mi ventana.

Tomé mi impermeable que colgaba del perchero cerca de la puerta, y me lo puse rápidamente, cogí las llaves que estaban en una mesita junto al perchero, y salí lentamente en dirección mi auto, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy algún tipo de agente de la FBI u otra cosa, pero no soy solo una chica torpe.

Mi auto iba a una velocidad que hasta un ancianita me sobrepasaba, pero de todas formas llegué al instituto sana y salva.

Bajé del auto e inmediatamente me sentí como en mi primer día otra vez. La miraba de cada estudiante del instituto estaba posada sobre mí. Caminé hasta mis amigos con la certeza de que todos aún me miraban, era de esperarse que en cuanto saludara a todos, Jessica sería la primera en preguntarme.

—¡Bella! —chilló Jess —¡Todos están mirándote! —dijo con falsedad, como si ella lo hubiera notado recién, o posiblemente esparcido algún rumor.

La ignoré y caminé a mi clase de trigonometría. Sentía los pasos de Jessica siguiéndome, sabía su propósito, cotillear.

—¡Bella! —gritó Jessica. Me detuve, y la volteé a ver que quería, aunque ya sabía que.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia mí, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a parlotear sobre su fin de semana, que había salido con Mike, habían comprado un chocolate caliente para compartir, habían visto una película en casa de Mike, y todo relacionado con su chico.

—Y... —Dios comenzó con el chisme. —¿Es cierto que sales con el oficial Cullen? —esa pregunta me pillo desprevenida y enrojecí. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, y comencé a negar fuertemente con mi cabeza.

La sonrisa de Jessica se amplio, y en sus ojos pude ver que me esperaba un largo día.

Durante el día ella me estuvo hostigando con todo tipo de preguntas sobre el tema que yo había negado.

Y en el almuerzo fue cuando todo el mundo supo eso. Estábamos sentados en grupo, y Jessica volvió a sacar el temilla. No lo vi venir, y dudo que alguien, hasta ella misma.

—Bella, te vieron besándote con él —comentó Jessica, escupí la soda, y sin querer grité.

—¡No nos besamos, fue un casi beso! —mi cara enrojeció de forma inmediata, y salí corriendo del lugar al sentir a todo el instituto mirarme, algunos con burla, otros con pena, y otros solo me observaban.

Corrí tan rápido que llegué hasta el aparcamiento del colegio. Me sentía humillada, nunca me había sentido peor. Unos sollozos se escaparon de mi boca, y luego las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar.

¿Porqué lloraba? Simplemente la humillación había pasado a peor, me tenía rabia por haber gritado, y no mantener mi boca cerrada.

La lluvia que se había detenido al llegar al colegio volvió a aparecer, no podía tener peor suerte.

Caminé hasta mi auto, y me senté en el asiento del conductor, prendí un poco la calefacción, y sequé los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban en mis ojos.

No sé en que minuto me había quedado dormida, pero unos golpes en mi ventana me despertador abruptamente, miré hacia la ventana, y lo vi.

¿Qué hacia él aquí? Bajé la ventana del coche, y me sonrió. Me sonrojé ante esa torcida, pero encantadora sonrisa.

—Hola —le saludé tímidamente. Él me guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo, mordí mi labio con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué haces fuera de clases? —me preguntó luego de un momento de silencio. Alcé mi vista hacia él, y me encogí de hombros. Su sonrisa brillante, paso a una mueca de preocupación —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Negué con la cabeza, pero sabía que él sabría que mentía. Un suspiró por parte de Edward me hizo confirmarlo, no quería hablar del tema. Aunque sabía que estando con él en algún momento tendría que decirle.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunté yo de regreso. Él me mostró un montón de libros, y cuadernos. Venía por los deberes de Alice. Mi amiga llevaba mucho enferma, lo que tenía era una gripe fuerte, que no se podía recuperar por el ambiente de Forks.

Prendí mi trasto y Edward me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, él me seguiría. Partí rumbo a casa, hoy me iría antes.

Cada cinco minutos miraba por el retrovisor, y él efectivamente iba tras de mí.

Mi corazón latía cada vez que le miraba, y un leve sonrojo aparecía cuando yo creía que el fijaba sus ojos en mi para que le viera por el retrovisor.

Una vez llegado a mi casa, la lluvia se había detenido, y seguía sentada en la parte del conductor, no tenía ganas de bajarme.

—¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche? —preguntó en tono burlón Edward.

Suspiré y le sonreí.

Entramos a la casa, y nos quedamos en silencio. Cada vez el silencio se iba haciendo más cómodo.

Prendí la televisión, para que tuviéramos algo de que hablar, justo estaban dando una vieja película, nos pusimos a verla, bueno por parte de él, por la mía no podía despegar mi vista de Edward, claro que sólo le veía de reojo.

Escuchar al musical risa de él me hacía sentir cosquillas en mi estomago, no eran nervios, era..._¿amor?._

No, en que estoy pensando, al parecer mi cuerpo se acaba de dar cuenta que me gusta Edward, y no quiere aceptarlo.

Los minutos avanzaban y cada vez me acercaba un poco más a Edward. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía como empezar.

—Edward... —le llamé, el aludido me miró esperando que continuara —.Tengo algo que decirte.

Suspiré, tenía que ser valiente por una vez y no adoptar el papel del león cobardica.

—Todos en la escuela saben...saben lo del otro día —él me miró sin dar por hecho lo que le estaba diciendo. Su cara fue cambiando de sorpresa a una de naturalidad sorprendente, era como si no le importara.

—Te refieres a esto —entonces tomó mi rostro con unas de sus manos, y la llevó hacia su rostro, rozó su nariz con la mía provocando que mi respiración se cortara, y creo un camino de pequeños besos hacia mis labios, cuando por fin los encontró me sentí en la gloria.

Eran suaves pero fuertes, eran labios expertos. Sentía que con cada movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos mi corazón saldría volando.

Enterré mis dedos en sus cobrizos cabellos, y jalé de ellos. La presión de sus labios era fantástica, podía sentir la pasión, y el amor que había de en ellos.

Nos separamos, y me sonrojé de inmediato. ¡Le había besado!

—No debimos hacerlo... —susurré. Él me miró sin dar crédito a mis palabras —.Apenas nos conocemos —sentencié.

Él sonrió una vez mas, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, suspiró.

—No hay una regla que diga que los conocidos, y no amigos, no puedan besarse —besó mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos recostados un momento, hasta que él miró la hora, Charlie no tardaría en llegar.

Edward se levantó del sofá, y le acompañé hasta la puerta, aún estada como ida por aquel beso.

—Adiós desconocida —me dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—Adiós desconoci... —sus labios tocaron los míos por segunda vez impidiéndome cualquier tipo de ruido.

Se fue corriendo y a lo lejos pude oír su risa de satisfacción. Me quedé clavada en la puerta, mi mano voló hacia mis labios, él me había besado.

Posiblemente estaba soñando.

Esa noche hice la cena, no supe que hice de cenar, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando Charlie llegó, azotó la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Papá? —pregunté con receló, tomé un cuchillo por seguridad, aunque si fuera un ladrón me quedaría paralizada ante él y no utilizaría el artefacto.

—Bella —apareció Charlie en la puerta de la cocina. Su rostro estaba tenso, quizás algo le había ocurrido en el trabajo.

—¿Qué sucede papá?

—¿Sales con Edward? —preguntó con voz dura. Le miré con los ojos abiertos, y comencé a negarle con la cabeza.

Charlie se sentó en la mesa, y le serví la cena.

Comimos en silencio, hasta que él sacó el tema nuevamente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó receloso. Dejé mi tenedor a un lado, y le miré con una ceja alzada.

—¿Quién te mete esas cosas en la cabeza? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo que hoy fue la señora _Stanley_... —le interrumpí.

—Y claro te metió todo eso en la cabeza, para que ahora desconfíes de mí —me levanté de la mesa —.¡Perfecto no me tengas confianza, papá!

Sabía que este había sido mi primer berrinche adolescente, pero cómo podía confiar en esa mujer chismosa, a parte no salía con Edward. Sólo fue un par de besos, nada que podría inducirnos al matrimonio. ¿O sí?

Entré al baño y cepille mis dientes, comencé a realizar mis deberes, y en eso entró papá.

—Lo siento, Bells —trató de disculparse, le reste importancia, y la pelea llegó a su fin —.De todas formas, no quiero que veas a Edward.

Eso último me dejo desconcertada, le fui a rebatir, pero Charlie se había ido.

* * *

**¡Hola! Chan chan. Charlie, lo sabe, lo sabe.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus alertas y RR! Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	8. Afortunada Decepción

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía. No la copies sin mi autorización.

* * *

**

**Summary:** —Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.

* * *

**Canción recomendada:** Lucky de Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat.

* * *

**Afortunada decepción:**

**.**

**.  
**

Había pasado _un mes_ desde mi beso con Edward, las cosas entre nosotros crecieron. Podría decirse que nos habíamos transformado en grandes amigos. Luego de unos días Charlie aceptó mi amistad con Edward, ya que decía que al parecer había exagerado mucho. Esta vez le apoyaba, con él sólo era amistad… por ahora.

Los cotilleos en el colegio habían durado poco, desde que todos supieron que Mike había terminado con Jessica al descubrir que ésta le había engañado con otro.

Hoy saldría con mis amigos, tendríamos una especie de excursión. Había invitado a Edward, pero hoy le tocaba turno en la comisaría, por otro lado papá iría a pescar con Billy.

Mientras me arreglaba me encontré con un osos de peluche, Edward lo había ganado para mí en una feria que se había instalado en Port Ángeles, me había divertido mucho ese día con él. Desde entonces cada vez que veía el mono de peluche quería verle a él.

Dejé que mis pensamientos hacía él fluyeran mientras yo me vestía para mi excursión. Un par de vaqueros viejos, unas botas de acampar, mi chaqueta, y finalmente una mochila bien equipaba en caso de "Bella ha caído a un lago, o Bella se ha tropezado con el aire…". Bajé corriendo, y el peso de la mochila me hizo caer de boca al suelo. Dolió como mil patadas en el trasero, me levanté a duras penas. Caminé hasta la cocina para comer lo de siempre. Un bol con cereales, solo por hoy le agregaría un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Lavé lo que había ocupado, y espere a que Mike pasara por mí. Unos diez minutos más tarde él estaba aquí.

—Hola Mike —le saludé. Él volteó a verme y una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Cuando fui a entrar noté que no había nadie en el coche, entonces mi mente me informó que les pasaríamos a buscar, este de seguro era obra de él. Durante el trayecto a casa de Ángela, serían veinte minutos a solas con Mike.

Newton puso música, y comenzó a sonar Lucky, la canción hablaba de dos amigos que se habían enamorado, quizás Mike trataba de darme un mensaje subliminal con esa canción, pero mi mente ponía la imagen de Edward y de mí cantando aquella pegajosa melodía.

El auto ya estaba lleno, Ángela, Ben, Lauren sentada en las piernas de Tyler, y yo. Jessica iba sentada adelante con Mike. Ang conversaba con Ben y conmigo, mientras que Lauren y Tyler iban mimándose, en la parte delantera habitaba la tensión.

Una vez que nos bajamos, Mike se ofreció para cargar mi pesada mochila, acepté feliz. Jessica me envió una mirada envenenada la cual ignoré, olvidé mencionar que ya no somos amigas desde que ella esparció aquel rumor que acabo convirtiéndose en verdad el mismo día.

Durante el trayecto Mike volvió a sus andanzas y me coqueteó todo el camino.

Habían pasado dos horas y realmente estaba cansada. Decidimos parar para comer y descansar por un momento. Me senté al lado de Ángela, mientras Ben y Mike iban repartiendo la comida.

Una vez que comimos, nos relajamos, los chicos se pusieron a dormir un momento. Ángela y yo comenzamos una privada conversación.

—¿Todo bien entre Edward y tú? —preguntó ella. Me sonrojé ante la mención de Edward, la verdad es que le había recordado durante todo el trayecto. En los momentos que Mike me coqueteaba deseaba que él estuviera aquí y tomara mi mano o me besara, para alejar las intenciones de Mike.

—Sí…Mantenemos una bonita amistad —le contesté. Ella me sonrió e imité su gesto. Charlar con ella era cómodo, ambas éramos de pocas palabras, así que los momentos de silencios no eran malos, sino agradables.

Ben se despertó y llamó a Ang, le dejé ir a regalonear a su chica, les avisé que iría a dar una vuelta por ahí, luego volvería. Tomé mi chaqueta y una botella de agua, partí a caminar por el húmedo bosque.

En mis tropiezos, me encontré con un claro hermoso, era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, era la única parte a la cual le llegaba el sol, y tenía flores distintas. Parecía un sueño.

Me senté en el suelo, y dejé que el cálido sol me llegara. Era como estar devuelta en Phoenix.

Las horas habían pasado, y me había quedado dormida. Estaba todo oscuro, no sabía donde me encontraba.

Entre los arbustos sonó algo, pero no supe identificar bien que era. Podía ser un oso, o algo parecido.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar en cualquier dirección, tenía miedo. Sentí ruidos detrás de mí, y comencé a correr.

Mi mala suerte me hizo tropezar con una rama, y caí rodando por el piso, mi cabeza dio con un árbol. Sentí náuseas, y un líquido tibio caer desde mi cabeza hasta mi mandíbula. Sangre.

Me desmayaría en cualquier momento, y adiós Isabella. Sentí un ruido junto a mi, alcé mi vista y era un venado quien me había perseguido todo este tiempo, menuda suerte.

Sentí un fuerte puntazo en mi cabeza, y todo se volvió negro.

Unos pasos cerca de mí, me despertaron, aun así no podía moverme bien, me dolía el tobillo y la cabeza, la sangre había parado, pero estaba más que segura que tenía en el rostro. Intenté mover el pie, pero el dolor era mayor.

El bosque estaba un poco más claro, suponía que era de madrugada. Los pasos que había oído minutos atrás se hicieron más fuertes, parecían humanos, no me preocupé demasiado. Entré los arbustos vi un borrón cobrizo correr hasta mí, y fue cuando vi a Edward. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, y sus manos tiritaban un poco, haciéndole imposible concentrarse bien. Luego de un momento se calmó, me miró a los ojos y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Estaba preocupado —dijo con seriedad —.Pensé lo peor, Bella.

No le dije nada, tan solo me deje abrazar por él. Levantó la vista, tomó mi rostro y lo llevó a sus labios. Cómo había extrañado esto.

Nos separamos abruptamente, cuando sentimos ruidos entre los arbustos, fije mi vista en ellos para encontrarme con el rostro de Charlie en un estado de preocupación y desesperación total.

Charlie corrió hasta mí, y me apretujó con fuerza. En ese abrazo pude sentir su miedo, al igual que lo sentí en el de Edward. Papá miró a Edward, y el le contó que me había encontrado tirada aquí. Edward me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta el auto de policía, me llevarían directo al hospital.

Mi diagnostico, tenía una torcedura de tobillo y un pequeño corte en la nuca. El doctor me dijo que esto pasaría con pastillas y reposo por tres días. No me gustó mucho aquel diagnostico, no me gustaba que me cuidaran.

Papá salió de la sala para firmar unos papeles, y me quedé con Edward. Sentía su mirada fija en mí, mientras la mía se encontraba "entretenida" mirando las sábanas de mi camilla de hospital.

—Te busqué desde que tú amiga llamó diciendo que no volvías hace media hora —habló de repente. Le busqué con mi mirada, y el estaba cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera —.Tuve miedo, sentí desesperación, una tan grande, hace que no la sentía, desde que se me perdió Alice en el centro comercial —rió al recordar eso.

La mención de mi amiga me puso triste, se la habían llevado a New York, para que le trataran ese resfriado tan fuerte que le había dado, necesitaba otro ambiente, y no sabían sí es que volvería a Forks.

Edward se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y la besó. Sentí un leve cosquilleo, y mariposas en mi estomago, entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Me gustaba mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Quizás con el tiempo le diría, o quizás nunca, y disfrutaría de cada beso "loco" que me daba Edward, pero con el tiempo también debía dejarlo, él tendría que hacer su vida, y yo por mi parte la mía. Sería algo difícil, aunque el tiempo borra el dolor, o eso es lo que dicen.

* * *

Había pasado los tres días que me correspondían, estaba mejor. En dos semanas más era mi graduación, el tiempo pasaba rápido, aunque desde que conocí a Edward el tiempo pasaba en un parpadeo.

Hoy iría a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Edward, le llevaría un pastel que había horneado pensando en él, se lo llevaría como "signo de amistad". Sí, aún no le decía mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero que va, habían pasado tan sólo tres días.

Tenía listo, todo. Me subí a mi trasto, y conduje hasta la casa Cullen. Toqué el timbre, y Esme abrió la puerta, le pregunté por Edward y ella dijo que estaba en su departamento. No tenía idea que el tenía uno, me dio la dirección y noté que era en Seattle. Me esperaba un largo viaje.

Una vez que llegué al lugar, me dispuse a buscar la dirección. Bingo, le había hallado.

Tomé el pote que contenía la tarta, y caminé lentamente hasta el departamento.

Toqué dos veces la puerta, y sentí pasos. Me quedé con los ojos como platos cuando vi que una escultural mujer de cabello rubio rojizo abrió la puerta. Ella me sonrió para que le indicara quién era y qué quería.

—Soy Bella —dije tímidamente, ella imponía miedo.

—Tanya Cullen, la esposa de Edward —me quedé petrificada. Ella me preguntó si estaba bien, sí quería algo, le dije que su "esposo" era mi amigo y les había preparado una tarta para que degustaran. Ella la aceptó encantada, y me marché.

¡Era casado y no me dijo! pensé exaltada. Corrí hasta mi trasto, y le encendí, y partí hasta mi casa. En el camino sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

¿Había caído en un juego? ¿Porqué él nunca me dijo la verdad? En estos momentos no quería saber nada más de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**¡Chan, chan! ¿Edward es todo un hijo de puta? (disculpen la palabra xD) ¿Qué pasará con esta historia de amor? ¡Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de "Ese chico"! Gracias por sus RR, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora me iré a seguir estudiando :3**

**Besitos.**


	9. Desorden de vida, situaciones aclaradas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. **

**La trama es mía

* * *

**

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

* * *

**Canción Recomendada**: Behind blue eyes – Limp Bizkit.

* * *

**Desorden de vida, situaciones aclaradas.**

**.**

**.  
**

No quería saber nada más de él. Hacía unos días que sus mensajes me llegaban. Mi vida era como un zombie.

Mi padre me preguntaba si mi estado tenía que ver con Edward, yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

Ángela estaba preocupada por mí. Ella sabía todo, luego de lo que pasó, necesitaba a alguien a quien acudir, a quien contarle como me sentía. A pesar de que yo siempre me guardaba mis problemas, y mis quejas, pero esta vez era diferente.

El día después de escuchar que esa mujer era su esposa, mis planes y sueños se derrumbaron. Ella no podía ser su esposa. Rogaba al cielo para que esta fuera una broma de televisión o por último un mal entendido mío.

Prendí mi celular con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas, esperar a que él me volviera a llamar. Espere, espere y espere. Edward nunca llamó, quizás se aburrió de esperarme.

Bajé a desayunar algo, caminé a paso lento. No tenía prisa por llegar abajo. Hoy era sábado, mi papá estaría en casa o quizás iría a pescar con Billy, rogaba para que fuera esto último, porque si se quedaba me haría conversar acerca de mi zombie estado.

Me aferré fuertemente a la escalera para no tropezar como de costumbre. Una vez abajo me adentré sigilosamente a la cocina. En cuanto me volteé solté un grito de espanto al ver a Charlie sentado en la mesa, parecía estar esperándome. Le sonreí, aunque pareció más mueca que sonrisa. Con un gesto de mano, me invitó a tomar asiento. Movió en dirección a mí un cuenco con cereales.

Esto era verdaderamente incómodo. Charlie me observaba comer, estudiaba mis movimientos. Él quería preguntarme algo, no era habitual que desayunáramos juntos. Comí con deliberada lentitud. Él carraspeaba de vez en cuando. El silencio, está vez, era incómodo.

—Bella…—comenzó Charlie. Se le notaba indeciso al hablar. Su voz le tiritaba un poco, quizás de la rabia o el temor de ver como su hija se estaba muriendo en vida. No le miré al rostro, me daba pena mirarle.

Charlie comenzó a darme una charla, sobre los problemas de adolescentes, drogas, alcohol, y sobre el amor de jóvenes, que cosas no estaban bien y que cosas sí. Nada relacionado con lo que me pasaba, luego de una hora de charla, solo le dije que mi estado se debía a que venían los últimos exámenes, y todo lo relacionado con el colegio. Sé que papá no se lo creyó mucho, pero no quiso seguir hablando del tema.

Lavé lo que había utilizado más lo de Charlie. Dejé todo limpió, y subí a buscar la ropa sucia para comenzar a hacer la colada.

Era poca ropa, solo la mía, y algunas prendas de Charlie. Había terminado, no tenía ganas de leer, mi cuarto estaba ordenado, mi papá comería donde Billy, sí, él se había ido de pesca, pero eso era bueno, después de todo necesitaba mi momento a solas.

Subí a mi cuarto, prendí la computadora, me senté a esperar que el lento computador cargara. Mis dedos golpeaban con impaciencia el escritorio oscuro de madera. Revisaría los e –mails que de seguro mi madre me había enviado. Ella estaba preocupada de mi estado. Llamaba dos veces a la semana para saber como me encontraba. La pantalla estaba lista, lo cual significaba que era hora de revisar el correo electrónico. Como de costumbre debí esperar unos cinco minutos en el que "avanzado" internet de Forks cargara.

Los correos de mi madre eran los mismos. ¿Qué como estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo van las notas? etc.

Respondí con sumo cuidado cada correo, no quería que en mi forma de escribir notara que estaba decaída, no quería que supiera que yo había llorado por un hombre que no era mi padre. Decidí leer mi viejo ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta otra vez. Me habían vuelto las ganas de leer.

Apagué el ordenador, y recorrí mi habitación buscando dicho libro. Recordé luego que lo había guardado en una caja dentro de mi armario.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé con la lectura. Me encantaba esta obra. Mis ojos viajaban cada vez más rápido a través de las dramáticas y románticas líneas. Una pequeña vibración se escuchó a mi lado. Mi viejo celular se estaba moviendo levemente, y la pantalla estaba encendida. Lo tomé rápidamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver quien me estaba llamando. Era él.

Dudé si en contestarle o no, tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a decir. Ya no había vuelta atrás, puesto que había presionado el botón verde para contestar.

—¿Sí? —al otro lado de la línea solo se oía la respiración de alguien.

Iba a contar pero él habló.

—_¿Cómo estás? _—preguntó con lentitud. No sabía a que exactamente venía esa inútil pregunta.

Solté una bocanada de aire con fuerza antes de contestar.

—¿A qué viene tu pregunta, Edward? —le pregunté molesta —¿Por qué no me dices la verdad de tu vida, _cariño_? —le escupí cada palabra con rabia.

—_Bella, escucha, no es lo que parece…_—comenzó a dar sus explicaciones. Bueno, no sé porque yo estaba molesta, después de todo no éramos nada oficial. Suspiré resignada —._Mira, ¿por qué no salimos? Esto lo tenemos que hablar en persona, no por teléfono._

—Fuiste tú el que llamó —le critiqué.

Acordamos juntarnos en veinte minutos en el Carver Café, había mucho que hablar, mucho que aclarar.

Guardé mi libro en el mismo lugar donde le había hallado. Me alise un poco el cabello con la mano, mojé mi rostro con agua para despejarme un poco. Cogí mi chaqueta y bajé con sumo cuidado al piso inferior. Está vez no me caí, quizás era algún tipo de señal.

Tomé las llaves de mi pick –up, y me dirigí al único Café de Forks que yo conocía. Puse un poco de música para relajarme antes de la estresante conversación con Edward.

Ya estaba por llegar, y en eso vi un borrón cobrizo entrar al Café. Él ya estaba ahí.

Mis nervios comenzaron a florecer aceleradamente, no le había visto hace mucho, no sabía como hablarle o eso creía yo. También tenía miedo porque no sabía que quería hablar conmigo, quizás quería decirme que lo nuestro —si es que se le puede llamar así— había sido solo una aventura fuera de su matrimonio, o quería disculparse y simplemente aclarar las cosas.

Aparqué, y bajé con los nervios como guardaespaldas. En cuanto entré en la cafetería, mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. Ahí a un lado de Edward estaba sentada Tanya Cullen. El pecho me dolía, y mi corazón se estaba estrujando.

El rostro de la mujer estaba completamente serio. Miraba en dirección de la ventana, ignorando completamente a Edward, quizás ella se había enterado de los pequeños besos y salidas de su esposo con una chica menor que él.

Me acerqué con sigilo a la pareja que estaba sentada en un rincón junto a la ventana principal. En cuanto llegué al frente de ella, oí a Tanya bufar. La entendía completamente, ambas habíamos sido vilmente engañas por el Dios Griego del cual había caído en sus redes.

Me senté en la única silla sobrante, y el silencio me pidió un espacio en mi silla, la incomodidad llegó después de unos segundos ocupando otro pequeño espacio, cada una a mi lado. Gran combinación.

Edward aclaró su garganta, sabía que él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar esta difícil conversación.

—Bien…—arrastró la palabra para hacerla más larga —, Bella, yo te invité para aclarar ciertas cosas que aún no te he dicho de mí.

Yo simplemente le miraba, no decía nada, y su esposa menos.

—Edward, maldita sea —gruño la rubia rojiza —.Dile de una buena vez.

El aludido calló de forma inmediata y la rubia ante el silencio del cobrizo salió del café enfadada. Él solo rodó los ojos.

—Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto —estiró sus brazos para tomar mis manos, su calor me inundó completamente, provocándome un leve cosquilleo en el pecho. Mi corazón gritaba cuanto le había extrañado.

—Dime de una vez, Edward —susurré —. Dime que ella es tu esposa, dime que la amas más que a nada, dime que no te importo, que mis besos solo fueron pequeños e insignificantes roces en tus labios —sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, no quería verme débil ante él.

Su mirada estaba más oscura, como dolida. Acaricie suavemente el dorso de sus pálidas manos, él me sonrió levemente pero pareció más una mueca que sonrisa.

—Tanya no es mi esposa —susurró bajito. Por un momento creí que había oído mal, pero lo volvió a repetir al ver mi rostro de confusión.

—Ella es mi prima…—vi como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa. Nunca le había visto sonrojarse, era adorable —.Ella dijo lo que dijo por una simple razón.

Alcé una ceja en busca de una respuesta. Él tomó mis manos y les dio un leve apretón. Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Sabe que eres diez años menor que yo, ella quiere protegerme, piensa que tú me acusarás si no te doy algo que me puedas pedir. Sé que está mal, porque sé que tú no eres así.

Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas ante la explicación de Edward, había desconfiado de él. Me odiaba, y gaste palabras maldiciendo el haberle conocido, mientras que él sufría por que yo no le hablaba, rubia malvada.

Él me sonrió torcidamente y supe que estábamos bien… por ahora. Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al de Edward, él tomó mi cara con ambas manos, y nuestros labios se unieron en un lento y apasionado movimiento. Había extrañado sus labios. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y le permití, mordí suavemente el labio inferior de Edward, provocando un leve gemido de su parte. Me sonrojé de inmediato. La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y mis mejillas aumentaron de tono a uno más profundo. Edward estiró su mano lentamente hacia mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente, me recosté en su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos dándome calor y protección.

No me importaba si alguien nos veía, era feliz en los brazos de mi oficial Cullen.

—Está arrestada, Swan —ronroneó en mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja —¿Quiere saber por qué está arrestada? —preguntó sensualmente. Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

—Por ser tan endemoniadamente hermosa —susurró con los labios pegados a mi cuello. Se me erizó la piel de forma inmediata —.Usted ha causado múltiples accidentes de tráfico, caídas de pintores desde edificios, y locura de amor a un oficial de Forks.

Reí ante sus ocurrencias, hace mucho que no reía o sonreía. Mi problema y cura se llamaba Oficial Edward Anthony Cullen .

La tarde la pasamos en el café, contándonos cosas, besándonos, abrazados, riendo.

En dos semanas más sería mi graduación, y había decido tomarme un año para pensar en lo que haría futuramente, además buscaría un trabajo para poder ahorrar para la universidad. Charlie había tomado esta decisión con cierto temor, pero le dije que pronto entraría a estudiar. A duras penas aceptó, mi próximo destino sería alguna universidad de bajó costó en la cual pudiera estudiar literatura.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Lo siento muchisímo, sé que me he demorado un montón! Tengo excusa, estoy terminando mi enseñanza media y como en todos los colegios pretenden que los cuartos medios somos como Superman, nos dan trabajo tras trabajo. Bueh, el asunto es que el próximo capítulo estará como la semana de 23. Tengo mucho que estudiar y cosas por entregar, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y miles, miles, miles, de gracias por sus RR y alertas. LAS AMO.**

**LiahDragga.**


	10. Me he dado cuenta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía**

* * *

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

**Canción Recomendada:** Falling in love - McFly

* * *

**Me he dado cuenta:**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban lentamente junto a Edward, a pesar de que su compañía me llenaba de felicidad, había algo que aún me faltaba, Alice. Mi pequeña amiga, se había ido hace mucho, no recordaba con exactitud hace cuanto, cada vez que intentaba recordar me daba pena y dejaba de hacerlo. Las veces que le preguntaba a él, siempre me respondía que ella aún se estaba recuperando, y que su nueva ciudad le había sentado de maravillas para esa gripe del demonio que ella tuvo la desgracia de atrapar. Jasper, su novio, estaba muy destrozado, o al menos eso me había contado Edward, ahora no sé realmente donde estará el chico.

Me quedaba exactamente una semana y mi año escolar se iría para siempre, papá ya sabía mi decisión de abandonar la universidad por un año o dos máximo, para poder trabajar y ahorrar bastante dinero por necesidad de costearme la carrera.

Nos encontrábamos recostados en un claro que Edward me había enseñado, era realmente hermoso, lleno de flores de colores exóticos, el más verde pasto que hubiera visto en mi vida, una brisa fresca, y con la mejor compañía, él.

Este claro me recordaba aquella vez que me perdí y Edward junto a Charlie estaban como locos buscándome.

Dejé de recordar esas cosas, cuando sentí dos dedos recorriendo mi cuello lentamente, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar aun más la caricia que me propinaba Edward, reemplazó sus dedos con los labios, un gemido abandonó mi boca involuntariamente, y sentí su risa contra mi cuello. Le empujé levemente y cayó hacia atrás, llevándome con él. Quedé sobre Edward, mis mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color rosa, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo, y me jaló suavemente hacía él, nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, sentí picor en los míos, querían ser besados en ese momento. La espera no se hizo tardía, y sus labios se mezclaron entre los míos, las manos de Edward viajaron hasta mi espalda, subiendo y bajando lenta y suavemente. El beso se profundizo más, su lengua pidió permiso de entrar, accedí, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, mis manos se escondieron bajo su camisa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel existente, su marcado cuerpo era evidente bajo mis dedos. Saqué mis manos y comencé a desbotonar su camisa, faltaban tres botones más, pero Edward tomó mis manos y las alejó con suavidad.

—Bella…—me regañó, cortando el beso de forma inmediata. Le batí las pestañas, él alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté haciéndome la inocente, mientras besaba su mandíbula, la cual no estaba del todo afeitada y me encantaba la sensación.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, mis labios atraparon los suyos rápidamente, como una leona hambrienta caza a su presa.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Edward estaba recostado en el verde suelo, sin camisa y conmigo encima de él. Las manos de él, comenzaron a quitarme el chaleco de hilo que traía, me quedé sólo con una camiseta de algodón.

Mis besos descendieron hasta el cuello de él, los leves gemidos de Edward no se hicieron. Me asusté al sentir algo que comenzó a palpitar bajo de mí. Miré a Edward, y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Me quitó con delicadeza, y me senté sobre la hierba, me coloqué el chaleco, y Edward ya no estaba.

—¿Edward? —pregunté con algo de curiosidad. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O quizás él…? ¡Oh, Dios! Mis mejillas de forma automática se pusieron de un color rojo pasión.

Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces, y trataría de evitar contacto con su mirada.

Los minutos pasaban y él aún no volvía. En el bosque habían animales y… ¡Bella quita esos pensamientos, reprendí a mi mente.

Después de un momento, él volvió, pero con su camisa puesta. Alargó su mano para levantarme, y le miré con cara de interrogante.

—Era mi madre…—comentó con voz contenida, sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Él me miró y luego me abrazó con fuerza. Su reacción era muy normal, su madre no sabía nuestra relación. O al menos eso creía yo.

Sin decirme nada tomó mi mano, y comenzó a jalarme con delicadeza hacia la salida del prado. No tenía idea de lo que le ocurría a Edward, lo único que esperaba era que me diera una explicación.

Me subió a su coche, y piso el acelerador a fondo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción en cada esquina que cruzábamos y con desesperación cada vez que nos deteníamos.

Los verdes escenarios que ofrecía Forks, me estaban aburriendo, la casa de Edward quedaba muy lejos, en cambio, si nos hubiéramos ido a su apartamento, ya estaríamos ahí.

Faltaban como diez minutos más para llegar. Edward presionaba más el acelerador, que parecía como si lo fuera a dejar clavado al suelo. Movía con impaciencia sus dedos sobre el manubrio.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —volví a preguntar. Edward no me respondió, lo cual me extrañó, ya que siempre respondía a todas mis interrogantes.

Decidí dejar pasar el tema, y me centré en la carretera. A cada momento, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Edward. Era tan perfecto. A veces pensaba que era una mentira o un sueño el que él me quisiera.

Una enorme casa blanca comenzó a verse poco a poco. Se suponía que él me llevaría a casa. Le mire con ojos como platos, a lo que Edward solo me sonrió. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

—Bella, en mi familia no hay secretos —me contestó luego que le diera el discurso de su vida, y le preguntara sobre como lo tomaría esta.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a medida que la casa se hacia más grande y visible.

Edward tomó mi mano con delicadeza y se la llevó directo a los labios, la besó mirándome a los ojos.

—No estés nerviosa, amor —me susurró, para luego sonreírme cálidamente.

Solté el aire de sopetón.

—No estoy nerviosa —le respondí con voz temblorosa. Él alzó una ceja en discrepancia. Le sonreí, pero salió más como una mueca, de eso estaba segura.

No me di cuenta y Edward ya había bajado del auto para abrirme la puerta. En ocasiones pensaba que él era un vampiro, era demasiado rápido.

Tomó mi mano, y le di un apretón, él me respondió con otro dándome a conocer que estaría conmigo pasase lo que pasase.

Edward tocó el timbre, y su madre no tardó en abrirnos. Esme sonreía maternalmente como siempre. Me dio un gran abrazó, al momento en que él me soltó para saludar al resto de su familia.

Al único miembro de la familia Cullen que aún no conocía era a Emmett, quizás algún día le conocería.

—Bella —me saludó el Doctor Cullen. Él se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, y le salude con la mano, pero el se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazó. Debo decir que me sorprendió, ya que ahora le estaba conociendo.

—Un gusto en conocerle, doctor Cullen —él negó levemente la cabeza, como si estuviera disfrutando de un pequeño chiste.

—Dime Carlisle —asentí con la cabeza.

Edward tomó mi mano, y me jaló hasta la sala de estar. A medida que nos acercábamos a ella, una leve música provenía desde el fondo de la casa, o más bien desde la sala.

En cuanto entramos vimos a Jasper sentados de espaldas en el sofá familiar. Movía su leonina melena al son de la música, parecía verdaderamente disfrutar.

—Jazzy, a tu cabello le falta un poco de acondicionador —esa voz. No podía ser cierto, mis oídos y sentidos me estaban engañando. Dios, no, no, no puedo creerlo.

—¿A-Alice…? —pregunté con cierta duda. Una pequeña cabecita se asomó por el sofá y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Saltó ágilmente y corrió hacía mí.

La pequeña duende saltó sobre mí, provocando nuestra caída y risas, me aferró fuertemente con sus delgados bracitos. Sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas al igual que los míos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, pero la emoción no le dejaba hablar. Así que Jasper habló por ella.

—Alice viene a graduarse junto a ti, Bella —él le sonrió a su novia —. Ella cree que sería lo mejor graduarse con la persona que le hace más feliz en este mundo.

Alice secó sus lágrimas y habló.

—Tú igual me haces feliz Jazzy – Jazz — ambos rieron.

Los Cullen y Jasper decidieron darnos tiempo a solas, hablamos de lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado.

Alice comenzó a hablar de una escuela de diseño que había en Seattle, así que ella ingresaría en un año más, ya que las inscripciones para el año siguiente estaban agotadas.

Pasaríamos el año juntas, ambas buscaríamos un empleo, a pesar de que Alice no lo necesitara.

Podría pasar mi tiempo de sobra con Edward. Y ella con Jasper. Sería el mejor año de mi vida, un año entero de Edward, sin cansarme de él.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo…

Me había enamorado de Edward.

Las cosas estaban pasado a otro bando, estábamos en otra base, ya no eran los mismos besos y abrazos castos de antes, y eso lo habíamos dejado muy bien visto en el claro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero el colegio, ya saben. ¡Salí! Ayer fue mi graduación ñ.ñ, soy feliz ahora tendré tiempo (si es que la inspiración no le da stress) Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas.**

**LD.**


	11. Volando, volando pasó el tiempo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.-

**Canción Recomendada:** Carry your home – James Blunt (parece que es 'you' buenos ustedes vean)

* * *

**Volando, volando pasó el tiempo**

**.**

**.  
**

No me había dado cuenta como el tiempo había pasado volando. Mi graduación se había realizado días atrás, me había emocionado bastante, ya que nunca me había puesto a pensar en todas las personas que habían influido en mi etapa final.

Cuando recibí mi pergamino, en el cual iba escrito en letras doradas, que yo, Isabella Swan, había dado por finalizada su etapa escolar, y ahora era un alma libre por la vida. En cuanto recibí mi diploma, Charlie y Edward se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos aplaudían con efusividad, y papá soltó una que otra lágrima, las cual disimuló, fingiendo una pelusita en el ojo.

Papá no emitió ningún comentario sobre la presencia de Edward en la ceremonia, ya que Alice también se estaba graduando conmigo, pero algo me decía que mi padre ya sospechaba que algo había entre nosotros. En cuanto la ceremonia terminó, papá me tomó del brazo, y en una extraña maniobra por parte de él, me abrazó. Respondí a su abrazo de forma incómoda, ya que Charlie no era la persona más afectiva de este mundo, y digamos que yo tampoco lo era.

Charlie fue a saludar a los otros chicos con quien yo me juntaba, una vez alejado varios metros más allá, sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura y besar mi cuello. Me sobresalté y alejé inmediatamente de esa persona. Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté casi gritando, no quería que nadie nos viera discutir. Él dirigió su mirada al húmedo pasto, y con un gesto infantil hizo pequeños círculos en la hierba.

Me miró con esos penetrantes ojos como la mar, y no pude resistirme. Bufé resignada.

—Charlie pudo habernos visto, y lo sabes —susurré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él sólo se limitó a reír. Maldita risa sensual, me daban ganas de… ¡Arg!

Edward tomó un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro, lo colocó tras mi oreja. Metió la mano a su bolsillo, y extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, me tomó ambas manos y puso la cajita entre ellas, luego las cerró en puño. Me guiñó un ojo antes de irse con su familia, quienes me miraban alegres.

Papá me invitó a cenar a su restaurant favorito, que no era de mi agrado, pero él se veía emocionado con la visita.

En cuanto llegamos, el local estaba repleto por las familias de Forks, pero ni rastro de los Cullen, quizás tenían una pequeña fiesta privada en aquella enorme mansión.

Algo en el interior de mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, y saqué mi celular de inmediato y vi que era un mensaje del "Oficial Cullen", parece que me metí en problemas, ese oficial debería arrestarme.

No entendí muy bien lo que decía, por lo que yo había intentado entender, era que su hermano Emmett, había llegado desde Chicago a pasar unas semanas con ellos, y quería que le conociera.

Alice me había hablado de él, era el muchacho que estudiaba en Dartmouth, no tenía ni la menor idea que estudiaba pero era algo interesante, he de suponer.

Una vez terminada la cena, nos fuimos a casa, él tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, y yo estaba agotada.

Subí lentamente las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, e inmediatamente sentí los pasos de Charlie tras de mí.

Ya dentro de mi cuarto, me tiré sobre la cama, comencé a quitarme los vaqueros, y me levanté a ponerme el pijama, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida. Al tirar el vaquero a una silla, del bolsillo cayó la cajita de terciopelo que Edward me había regalado.

La tomé, acaricié la cubierta azul, y la abrí lentamente. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de mi garganta, al visualizar una fina pieza de joyería. Era un colgante de plata, con un dije en forma de flor color rojo. Era hermoso.

Cogí mi celular para llamar a Edward, pero desistí, ya que era demasiado tarde para llamarle. Quizás mañana lo haría.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, iluminándome el rostro. Hoy, extrañamente, había sol en Forks. Era un día extraño.

Estaba tan agotada, que tomé el edredón y cubrí mi cabeza, acomodándome más en la cama.

Una musiquilla proveniente de mi celular, me hizo saltar de la cama, enredarme con la sabana y caer al suelo.

Cogí el celular, y contesté.

—¿Diga? —pregunté conteniendo la rabia. ¡Me habían despertado!

—_Bella, soy yo Edward._

Las ganas de matar a la persona de la otra línea desaparecieron en cuanto él pronunció su nombre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, y por algún extraño motivo no podía hablarle.

—_¿Bella?_ —Su ronca y seductora voz. Con esa voz sentía mi pantalón mojado.

Mi rostro estaba avergonzado, nunca antes había sentido esto, y menos con él. Mi mente inmediatamente me dio una respuesta: "Son las hormonas, niña" ella tenía razón.

—Eh…sí, sí, estoy aquí —balbuceé torpemente.

—_¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó preocupado.

Le contesté que sí, que estaba perfectamente bien, solo un poco distraída, que no se preocupara. Antes de que colgara, le agradecí mucho por su regalo, a lo que él respondió que no era nada. Luego de conversar un rato, me dijo que debía irse al turno de hoy, se despidió de mí, pero antes de colgar, me invitó a un día de campo, el cual sería mañana en la tarde, él me pasaría a recoger antes de que llegara papá.

Luego de cortar la llamada, sentía mi pecho inflado de alegría por la cita de mañana, a pesar de haber tenido otras anteriores, sentía que esta iba a ser muy especial.

Feliz por la vida, me lancé sobre mi cama —casi caigo de esta—, y comencé a reírme de la nada.

La felicidad era tan enorme que tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a Alice, esa pequeña mujer se alegraría de oír las nuevas.

—_¿Sí?_ —contestó al otro lado una aguda voz, Alice.

—¡Vamos de compras, tengo una cita con Edward y no tengo que ponerme! —le grité de felicidad. Un chillido de emoción resonó en la otra línea y luego estaba muerta. Sabía que Alice se dirigía a mi casa. Salté de la cama, y corrí a la ducha.

Luego de que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo, salí con el cabello mojado. Me acerqué al armario, saqué mi ropa interior y la tiré sobre la cama, busqué algo que ponerme, no tendría mucho tiempo, la pequeña fanática de las compras llegaría dentro de poco. Al final, opté por una camisa de algodón café y un par de vaqueros blancos, para luego calzarme mis deportivas marca converse.

Tomé mi billetera, y una chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla tras el escritorio. A medida que bajaba, cepillaba mi cabello con los dedos.

Entré a la cocina por una insignificante barra de cereal, sabía que Alice se aproximaba, tenía algo instalado en mi cabeza, parecido a un sensor que me indicaba la presencia de mi querida amiga.

Antes de poder morder la deliciosa barra de cereal, unos bocinazos me asustaron y la barra de granola saltó de mi mano, partiéndose en mil pedazos por el suelo.

—¡Débil! —le grité a la inerte barrita, tenía hambre, por ende mi sentido moral no iba a funcionar con claridad el día de hoy. Caminé hasta la despensa a tomar otra, cogí mis cosas y salí a encontrarme con Alice.

—¡Vamos Bella! —gritó sacando su pequeña cabecita por el asiento del conductor, todo su cuerpo estaba estirado a todo dar —¡Tenemos mucho que comprar! —alargó la 'u' cuando dijo mucho.

Corrí hasta su auto —sin caerme—, una vez dentro, Alice se puso sus lentes oscuros —a pesar de que no había sol, y el que estaba se acababa de esconder —, piso el acelerador a fondo y partimos a Seattle.

.

.

.

—¡No! Alice —le grité sonrojada. La pequeña chica sonreía macabramente, mientras sujetaba 'eso' en sus manos.

—¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas! —me miró con cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, pero esta vez no caería —…Además a Edward le gustará…

Y la enana hiperactiva con esas simples palabras me convenció. Edward tu sorpresa aquí va.

* * *

¡**Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ojalas que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, make me happy!**

**El próximo capítulo se títula "Entre copas y champagne" Y AQUI les dejo un adelanto que llegó a mi desquiciada mente:**

"Caí de espaldas contra la húmeda hierba, un sensual gruñido se escapó de la boca de Edward, sin esperar mucho, gateó hasta posicionarse sobre mí, como cual vampiro hambriento comenzó a succionar y lamer mi cuello.

_(…)_ Le tomé del cuello de la camisa, y besé sus labios con desesperación, lo jalé hacia atrás y jadeando le dije:

—Castígueme oficial Cullen —lamí y mordí su labio inferior, provocando un gemido de excitación por parte de él —. Castígueme por que he sido una niña muy mala, y merezco ser corregida…

Edward me tomó por los hombros y me tiró rudamente al suelo. Su mirada lasciva recorría mi cuerpo sin vergüenza. Humedeció sus labios con esa fogoza lengua que mi cuerpo quería sentir por cada rincón.

—Usted será castigada como merece, Swan —y se empezó a quitar el cinturón rápidamente. "

**¡Chan, Chan!**


	12. Fantasía y Realidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía**.

* * *

**Summary:**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.-

**Canción Recomendada:** Bésame – Camila

* * *

**Fantasía y Realidad**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era el día tan esperado, mi 'primera cita' como corresponde con Edward. Sabía que él me vendría a recoger en la tarde, pero los nervios no me dejaban dormir.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Edward pasaría por a las cuatro de la tarde, por ende faltaba demasiado, debía encontrar rápido una actividad que me mantuviera distraída y ocupada por lo menos hasta las tres.

Decidí levantarme, mi habitación estaba desordenada, así que me pondría a limpiar un poco.

Comencé haciendo mi cama, ordenando un par de libros polvorientos que se encontraban apilados en la mesita de noche. Guardé la ropa en el armario, y cada momento mi vista se detenía es esa bolsa rosa finamente decorada con elegantes diseños en dorados, su contenido era algo… especial.

No quería tocarla, moverla ni siquiera respirar cerca de ella. Pero, aunque quisiera evitarlo mi mirada viajaba a cada momento hacia ella.

Una vez terminado mi cuarto, bajé con la esperanzan de que la casa estuviera desordenada, a pesar del porrazo que me pegué en el penúltimo escalón, seguí con el deseo de limpiar, aunque fuese solo para distraerme. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al bajar, y notar que estaba todo arreglado. En la mesa de café del centro de la sala, había una pequeña notita, era la desprolija letra de Charlie. Decía lo siguiente:

_Bella:_

_Hija, he limpiado un poco la casa, para que no estés tan atareada con la cena y esas cosas._

_Charlie_

¡No podía creerlo! Era la primera vez que lo veía limpiar desde que llegué. Ahora no tendría en que distraerme, salvo por el sonido de mi estómago rugir. Avancé a paso lento hacia la cocina, saqué un cuenco, fui hasta el refrigerador, tomé la leche y busqué el cereal por todos lados, hasta que encontré la caja vacía en el basurero.

¡Perfecto! Tendría una excusa para salir y distraerme, aunque fuese por un momento.

Saldría por cereal a tienda más lejana, para gastar tiempo.

Tomé las llaves de la casa y del auto, y salí por cereales. Cuando cerré la puerta, noté que iba a pijama y corrí a ponerme algo más cómodo. Elegí lo de siempre, una camisa de algodón, un par de vaqueros y unas deportivas.

Salí corriendo, aunque recordé que necesitaba hacer tiempo, y me fui hasta la tienda a 40 kilómetros.

Una vez que llegué, partí lentamente con el carrito, recorrí pasillo por pasillo. Recordé la primera vez que había conocido a Edward. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo rosa.

Una vez terminada las compras, me había echado al bolsillo dos horas. Cada vez quedaba menos.

Pagué y me fui directo a casa. Tomé mi desayuno lentamente, masticando unas treinta veces antes de digerir.

Cada vez que pasaba un minuto sentía mis manos sudar como cual cascada fuesen. No iba a esconder mi nerviosismo, jamás había hecho esto y no sabía si estaba lista.

Conociéndome me pondría tan nerviosa, que estaría más torpe de lo habitual, tartamudearía, sudaría como cerdo en un spa, y mi mente se quedaría en blanco.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, el estomago me empezó a doler de pronto, tenía esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría. Inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces para que la sensación se esfumara. Tras hacerlo como embarazada en pleno trabajo de parto, lo había logrado.

Decidí darme un relajante baño de espuma, con sales olor a fresa y vainilla. Hoy quería oler a postres para que a Edward se le hiciera agua la boca.

Una vez que la tina estaba lista, metí despacio el pie, para asegurarme que el agua estaba en su punto. El agua estaba en su punto.

Ya dentro de la bañera, me comencé a preguntar a donde me llevaría Edward, sabía que era un día de campo, pero aquí no era lo bastante soleado para un día de campo.

Mi mente comenzó a fantasear con Edward, en diferentes situaciones y ángulos. Nada sano.

La primera fantasía era de él, vestido como un cowboy, con sus vaqueros rotos y desgastados, la camisa a cuadros abierta, mostrando su sudoroso y marcadísimo abdomen. Él se encontraría lavando una camioneta llena de polvo, al estilo Jessica Simpson, solo que en este caso sería Edward. Y en un acto lleno de erotismo, él baila country para mí. Aunque lo último me resultaba gracioso.

Y la otra fantasía era tan real que podía sentirla.

Estábamos los dos, mirándonos fijamente, entonces, yo caía de espaldas contra la húmeda hierba, un sensual gruñido se escapaba de la boca de Edward, sin esperar mucho, gateaba hasta posicionarse sobre mí, como cual vampiro hambriento comenzaba a succionar y lamer mi cuello.

Yo le tomaba del cuello de la camisa, y besaba sus labios con desesperación, lo jalaba hacia atrás y jadeando le decía:

—Castígueme oficial Cullen —lamía y mordía su labio inferior, provocando un gemido de excitación por parte de él —. Castígueme por que he sido una niña muy mala, y merezco ser corregida…

Edward me tomaba por los hombros y me tiraba rudamente al suelo. Su mirada lasciva recorría mi cuerpo sin vergüenza. Humedecía sus labios con esa fogosa lengua que mi cuerpo quería sentir por cada rincón.

—Usted será castigada como merece, Swan —y se empezaba a quitar el cinturón rápidamente.

El timbre del teléfono, me hizo abandonar esa fantasía de manera inmediata. Miré la pantalla del ruidoso aparato, y decía que la que me despertaba de aquel lugar de placer era… Alice.

—¿Qué sucede, Allie? —pregunté evitando la ira que crecía poco a poco. Despertarme de aquella fantasía era imperdonable.

—_¿Qué hacías? _—preguntó, ignorando completamente mi pregunta. Solté un bufido de frustración. A veces sentía la necesidad de golpear a mi pequeña e hiperactiva amiga.

—Fantaseaba con tu hermano…—suspiré.

Alice, al otro lado de la línea soltó una histérica risa. No comprendí su risa.

—_¡Dios! No me digas que traes puesto el…_—le interrumpí con un gritó, que posiblemente si oyó hasta Júpiter.

—¡Calla Marie Alice Cullen! —le grité a través del teléfono. Quizás alguien podría oírla, quizás Edward podría haberle oído, y yo moriría de la vergüenza.

Ella se puso a charlar como loca, luego de tal vergonzoso acto. Jasper y ella viajarían a París, en una adelantada luna de miel, aunque todos sabían que ellos no eran casados ni prometidos. Pero era Alice, y nadie le rebatía sus ideas. Locas pero sus ideas.

Ella estaba segura de que hoy, yo y Edward consumaríamos nuestro amor, en la hierba húmeda de algún lugar.

De tan solo pensarlo, mis bragas se humedecían y mi rostro enrojecía a tal punto de que parecía un tomate desnutrido.

Salí de la bañera, ya relajada, y estaba empapada. Corrí a secarme, ya que el frío de Forks, posiblemente me daría un resfriado. Cogí aquella prenda tan sensual que Alice había elegido en la tienda. Era tipo carcelaria, de rayas blancas y negras.

Mi cabello estaba húmedo y revuelto. Sentí el timbre sonar, miré la hora, debía ser Alice, que quizás había venido a "arreglarme". No me importaba recibir a Alice en ropa interior, así que baje corriendo.

Al abrir la puerta, me quedé helada. Era Edward.

Mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas, pero jamás pensé que Edward haría lo siguiente:

Me tomó por la cintura, y me tiró hacia dentro. Nuestros labios se juntaron con pasión, y las caricias de él viajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí mi espalda caer contra el sillón, y como en mi fantasía, Edward succionaba y lamía mi cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Mi propio vampiro.

Jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de ser tan rudo, pero no me molestaba, más bien me gustaba.

Edward se levantó y recorrió mi vestimenta sin vergüenza. Acercó la mano hacia mi pecho, y tocó la tela del brassier suavemente.

—Ahora si que está arrestada, Swan —comentó con un sensual ronroneó, antes de acercarse y retirar mi sostén con sus dientes. Mi rostro más sonrojado no podía estar. Termino de desnudarme, y a la vez admirarme.

Mis manos recorrían su pecho, bajo esa camisa blanca, podía sentir su marcado torso. Abrí tímidamente un botón, y luego el otro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el majestuoso cuerpo de Edward estaba desnudo frente a a mí.

Adiós vergüenza, adiós a mi virginidad. Bienvenida al mundo de Edward, más bien a nuestro mundo.

Al momento de sentir a Edward dentro de mí, todo fue extraño del dolor pasé al placer, del te quiero pasé al te amo. Éramos solo uno. Un solo ser, unido por el amor. La frase 'para el amor no hay edad' nos calzaba perfectamente.

Nos habíamos amado, entregado mutuamente, habíamos dejado el pudor, para que nuestras almas y cuerpos se tomaran libremente, propagando la esencia de nuestro amor.

Él me llevó hasta la ducha, y nuestros cuerpos no resistieron la separación. Nos bañamos juntos, y volvimos a hacer el amor en la ducha.

Una vez vestidos, me era difícil mirarle. Me sentía tonta por eso.

Edward notó mi incomodidad, tomó mi mano y suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Algo que no debía? —preguntó atropelladamente. Negué a sus dos últimas preguntas. Por primera vez, desde que me había entregado a él, le miré.

—No es eso. Es solo que me siento como una tonta…—no sabía exactamente que decirle. Mi mente estaba confundida, tenía miles de cosas en ella. Las palabras simplemente quedaban atoradas en la mente y en la boca.

La suave risa de él inundó la sala. Le miré extrañada.

—Es normal que sientas vergüenza, amor —susurró mirándome a los ojos. Sentía el leve rubor subir nuevamente a mis mejillas. Sus delgados y largos dedos acariciaron suavemente mi sonrosada mejilla. El tacto era gratificante.

Me fui acercando más y más a Edward, dejándome envolver por sus caricias, me acurré entre sus brazos. Sus labios dejaban un camino de delicados besos desde mi cien hasta la mi mandíbula.

Me volteé para quedar frente a frente con él. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y le besé. Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndome más hacia él.

—¿Sabes…?—me separé de él al preguntar. Edward me miró con cara de interrogante—.Aún me debes un día de campo —le susurré en su oído.

Sentí cuando a él le dio un escalofrío. Me reí por eso.

Edward volvió a besarme. Me sentía en otro mundo al probar esos delgados y dulces labios.

De pronto un fuerte ruido me hizo desconectarme de nuestro mundo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver el congelado cuerpo de Charlie en el marco de la sala.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —gritó Charlie rojo de cólera.

* * *

**Chan, chan, y my gosh. ¡Perdón por demorarme! Pero estoy trabajando xD.**

**Se dieron cuenta del detalle… Me refiero de cuando se acostaron. Si lo saben pónganlo en el RR.**

**Quedó la Gran Patty ahora que Charlie los pilló. Hermosas muchaaaas gracias por todos sus RR y sus alertas.**

**A todo esto tiene Facebook ¿? Me agregan. ¿? Busquen por: Liah Dragga.**

**Sale una foto de Jasper de perfil. Ahí sabran los adelantos del fic, y cuando subo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**LD**


	13. Realidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía**

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

**Canción Recomendada:** Forever, de Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

**Realidad**

**.**

**.  
**

Habían pasado tres semanas, desde que Edward se marchó de mi vida para siempre. Todo había sucedido de pronto. Charlie nos pilló, y pidió un traslado inmediato. No me quiso decir a que lugar se estaban llevando a Edward; el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi futuro hijo. Sí, hace una semana exactamente me había enterado de que sería mamá.

Pensé en abortar, pero luego desistí. Tendría a mi pequeño pedacito de Edward.

Charlie no lo sabía, tampoco pensaba en decírselo. Desde aquel día en el que nos vio, y me gritó cosas que no valen la pena mencionar. Había tomado una decisión. Me iría de esta casa, me iría lejos. A un lugar donde solo pudiera criar a mi hijo, y formar una pequeña pero acogedora familia.

Tenía el dinero que había juntado durante mi adolescencia, no era mucho, pero era lo suficiente como para mantenerme unos cuantos meses.

No le diría a nadie que me iba, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga Alice. Ella tenía prohibido, al igual que el resto de los Cullen o Hale, acercarse a mí. Ordenes del jefe de policía de Forks. No entendía la actitud reacia de mi padre. Había cambiado.

Tenía planeado irme mañana en la mañana. En cuanto Charlie se fuera, me escaparía a probar la libertad. Y sobre todo encontrar a Edward.

En estos momentos, estaban guardando un par de prendas en mi bolso de viaje. Llevaría lo necesario, no todo. La ropa interior, un par de chaquetas, algunas camisas de algodón, y tres pares de vaqueros. Y por último mis deportivas. También había que añadirle, mi billetera, mi pasaporte (solo por si quería abandonar el país) y algunos documentos importantes.

Ya era de tarde, así que bajaría a preparar la cena. Mi última cena con mi padre. A pesar de que me había herido emocionalmente, aún le seguía queriendo y respetando. Escondí mi bolso de viaje bajo mi cama. Di un último vistazo a mi cuarto, ya que mañana no habría tiempo ni lágrimas.

Bajé cautelosamente las escaleras, como si yo fuera un ladrón. Al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, liberé un sonoro suspiro y comencé a descender. Mi mano derecha tocaba la pared con delicadeza, recordando la textura en la palma.

Entré a la cocina amarillo chillón e inhalé el frío aire que poseía ésta. Me dirigí al inmaculado refrigerador y saqué los ingredientes para preparar nuestra última cena. La cena de los tres; Charlie, mi nonato y yo.

Prepararía lasaña, su favorita y también en señal de un adiós.

Metí la preparación en el horno, y me fui hacia la sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión, mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara. Estaban dando un programa llamado "16 y embarazada". Francamente me sentí identificada, a pesar de que yo tenía 18.

Apagué la televisión en cuanto sentí el motor del carro llegar. Me dirigí a la cocina a ver si estaba listo.

El fuerte ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse hizo a mi corazón brincar. La cena estaba lista.

El olor de la lasaña recién hecha lleno mis fosas nasales, y provocó un viaje al día en el que él vino a comer a mi casa.

No sé por qué le ponían tanto color con el temita de la edad. Yo ya era mayor de edad, y él también.

Dejé mis pensamientos de duda a un lado y llamé a Charlie a comer. La mesa estaba servida, y solo faltaba la presencia de papá.

Charlie se sentó a la mesa, y procedí a servirle. Cenamos en silencio.

Como era habitual, silencio e incomodidad se sentaron junto a mí. Charlie decidió espantarlas hablando.

—Lasaña…—comenzó —.Siempre la preparas en un despedida, o cuando estás feliz.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando tu madre vino a verte el año pasado, preparaste esto —señaló su plato — como despedida.

Levanté mi vista del plato, en cuanto terminó de hablar. Suspiré.

—No, no es una despedida —le respondí con algo de frialdad.

Nuestras voces silenciaron, el único ruido existente era el de los tenedores raspar los platos, las respiraciones disparejas, los suspiros.

—Bella —dijo papá, dejando su plato a un lado —.Él era muy grande para ti.

Mis manos temblaron antes la respuesta de él. Eso me enfado bastante, por qué debía importarle la edad. Edward me quería tal cual, y yo a él. Eso era lo de menos.

En vez de gritarle como una niña mimada, asentí. Tomé mi plato y lo dejé en el fregadero.

Con un neutro "buenas noches" salí de la habitación. A medida que iba subiendo a mi cuarto, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido. Caminé desganadamente a mi cama. Miré el techo, tratando de dormir, pero me era imposible.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y comencé a tararear una canción de cuna, no tenía una voz perfecta pero quería que mi bebe estuviera cómodo. Me iba para ser feliz, y hacerle feliz a él. A mi futuro hijo.

En tan solo unos meses habíamos vivido esta gran aventura, nunca pensé que me enamoraría, en el dolor que sentiría en la separación, en la emoción que tenía al saber que sería mamá. Y en cada problema que viví.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, tan solo el ruido del despertador me aviso que era hora de marchar.

Hice mi cama, y partí a ducharme. Tendría una larga mañana por delante.

Ya lista, le dejé a Charlie una nota en la cual le decía todo. Desde mi embarazo hasta los motivos del porque me iba. Le había pedido, más bien rogado que no me buscara.

Tomé mi bolso, y una mochila con todo lo necesario.

Pedí un taxi para que me llevara a Seattle. Y de ahí tomaría un camino por mi cuenta. Tendría que hacer 'auto-stop', ya que estaba embarazada, no pondría en riesgo la salud de mi futura mini familia.

El viaje fue tranquilo, no había lluvia, pero el cielo estaba encapotado.

Llegamos a una pequeña estación de taxis que había en Seattle. Baje mis cosas, y me dedique a esperar.

Pasaban muchos hombres, dándome miradas lascivas, preguntándome si quería que me llevaran. Simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

Me senté en una banquilla a esperar, y Morfeo decidió llevarme en sus brazos en un momento no indicado.

— ¡Niña! —una voz a lo lejos gritaba.

Abrí mis ojos tratando de ver exactamente de donde provenía el ruido. Una señora ya de edad, estaba parada a mi lado. Su expresión era de ternura, me hizo recordar a Esme de inmediato. Agité levemente mi cabeza para borrar su recuerdo.

Miré a la señora, su traje de dos piezas en tono rosa pálido, le daban un toque de empresaria.

Le miré buscando alguna respuesta, y su respuesta fue sonreírme.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté en su dirección.

— ¿Necesitan un aventón, cariño? Porque sí es así, te puedo llevar —la mujer no respiraba al hablar, me recordaba a…decidí olvidar —.No me gusta que hayan tantos hombres rondando por tu lado.

Asentí, la señora tomó mis maletas y me guió hasta su elegante auto.

Ella se dirigía a Vancouver. Le dije que no me importaba a donde ella fuera. Entre todas las preguntas que ella me hizo, entre ellas, me pidió que le contara mi historia. Comencé con la primera vez en que conocí a Edward, seguida de nuestra secreta historia de amor, de la vez que Charlie nos descubrió, cuando me enteré de mi embarazo.

Mientras le contaba todo, mi mano no dejaba de acariciar el collar que Edward me había obsequiado. Era el único recuerdo palpable que me quedaba, lo demás se estaba en mi mente, pero alguien había dicho que la mente humana es como un colador, pues tenía razón. La mente siempre borraba los dolores del corazón, los momentos humillantes, lo que ella creía inservible, personas que pasaron de pronto, y otras cosas.

Matilde Woods, era el nombre de la desconocida señora que me llevaba a un nuevo destino. En aquel nuevo lugar, tendría un trabajo y una habitación. Ella me contó su historia, era similar a la mía, solo que ella le había vuelto a encontrar. Ella logró encontrar y amar nuevamente a su esposo. En aquel tiempo su novio.

El futuro solo me diría si alguna vez le volvería a ver. O si volvería a amar, como lo hice con él.

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola! He vuelto (6), bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Mueran, Bella se fue de la casa. Chan, chan.**

**Gracias por los RR anteriores. Y las que me agregaron a Facebook, gracias. Y las que me quieran buscar; busquen igual por LiahDragga, (mi nombre alternativo) ya que les aparecerá cualquier nombre. Pero siempre estará una imagen de Jasper.**

**También las invito a leer mi drabble: "Sonríe: el dolor no cesará"**

**Nos leemos.**

**LD.**


	14. La llamada bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía**

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

**Canción Recomendada:** I wonder, de Chris Isaak.

* * *

**La llamada bajo lluvia.**

**.**

**.  
**

Han pasado tres meses desde que me estoy alojando en este hotel. En este último tiempo no he sabido nada acerca de papá, ni siquiera de mis amigos. Creo que a Charlie no le interesa saber nada acerca de mí.

Extraño Forks, extraño mi vida ahí, pero sé de algún modo en que alejarme será bueno para mí y mi bebé.

La señora Matilde me ha dado trabajo en su hotel y también una habitación en la cual alojarme por un tiempo. Ella ha sido muy buena, como una madre.

Mi panza sigue plana, después de todo soy primeriza. Según los libros de los cuales había leído a los tres meses la panza no se notaba para nada, se empezaría a notar a los seis meses.

Terminé de limpiar las mesas, y busqué a la señora Matilde para indicarle que mi turno había acabado y era hora de que me fuera a descansar. Le encontré charlando con su marido y los recuerdos de Edward vinieron a mi mente como pequeños trozos de películas, viejas películas.

Mientras estuve saliendo con Edward me imaginaba nuestra vida en un futuro, en una casa grande y blanca con un perro dorado, y muchos niñitos corriendo de aquí para allá, con sus cabellos cobrizos y castaños alborotados por el viento. Y a nosotros sentados en una banca de madera frente a nuestro enorme patio viendo a los pequeños correr alegres por la vida.

Dejé de lado mi ensoñación y me acerqué tímidamente a la señora Matilde. Ella volteó a sentir mis pasos y me regaló una amable sonrisa.

—Isabella— aquella señora tan amable hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándome la palabra. Como todas las veces, la voz me quedaba pegada en la garganta y me era imposible hablar. Ella sabía que me costaba hablar con su persona, por algún motivo aquella señora me parecía muy imponente.

—Mi turno ha acabado, señora Matilde—le dije tímidamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que me retirase.

Caminé a paso lento hasta mi cuarto, el cual se encontraba en el piso seis. Me quité el uniforme quedando completamente desnuda y me dirigí a darme un baño de agua caliente. Necesitaba relajar mis músculos.

Una vez dentro de la tina, relajé mi cuerpo, y dejé que mi mente se llenara con imágenes de Edward.

A veces sólo deseaba que él estuviera aquí, conmigo. Sólo quería que él viera a su hijo o hija crecer dentro de mí, y ser feliz. Sólo quería formar una familia junto a él, pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Y si existirá la mínima posibilidad, sería de uno en un millón.

Y con mi suerte, eso jamás sería posible.

A veces me preguntaba porque Alice ó Jacob no me llamaban, luego de meditarlo por unos momentos recordaba que no me había despedido de ellos, seguramente estaban molestos. Y no les podía replicar nada, pues tenían razón de estarlo, sí es que lo estaban.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé suavemente, me puse una pijama y salí del cuarto de baño.

Tomé el teléfono que ese encontraba en el hotel, y le marqué a Jacob.

Tres pitidos y no hubo respuesta.

Mi mente de inmediato comenzó a formular las posibilidades de que él no contestara. Quizás su sexto sentido le había previsto que yo le llamaría, o estaba demasiado ocupado y no tenía tiempo de contestar su teléfono.

Suspiré, mi mente procesaba demasiadas cosas y me sentía mareada.

Me senté en el suelo, junto al teléfono. Le miraba fijamente, esperando a que él devolviera la llamada.

En estos momentos me sentía perdida, necesita el consejo de alguien. Llamar a Renée no era la mejor opción, sabía que ella se alteraría al saber que estaba embarazada. Ni siquiera Charlie lo sabía, no podría contarle a ella. A veces me sentía todo una extraña en la familia. O más bien en lo que quedaba de ella.

Suspire una vez más, en este mismo instante me había resignado. Había ya pasado unos veinte minutos, en los cuales yo sabía que Jacob no llamaría.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado, y caminé inconscientemente a mi cama.

El suave colchón me recibió en cuanto mi cuerpo cayó en él. Sentí la cama hundirse bajo nuestro peso, sí, el mío y de mi bebe.

Cerré mis ojos para dejar que Morfeo se llevará mis preocupaciones y me trasladara a un mundo feliz, uno donde la palabra preocupación, miedo, frustración y soledad no existieran.

A punto de quedarme dormida, el teléfono sonó. A duras penas me levanté a contestar.

Un sonoro bostezo se escapó de mi boca antes de contentar.

—¿Diga? —pregunté a la persona de la otra línea más sólo se oyó el fuerte sonido de la lluvia caer.

Los únicos ruidos que se oían era cortados. Iba a cortar cuando le pude oír claramente.

—Bella... —gritó al otro lado de la línea, no era un grito de dolor o de lamento, sólo trababa de que yo le oyera. Mi corazón se detuvo un milisegundo, y luego comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, era él. Al fin me había podido comunicar con él, luego de tres meses.

—No te puedo oír bien, lo siento —le dije lo más fuerte que pude. No quería gritar, ya que podía despertar a los demás residentes.

El ruido de los truenos me hizo saltar, no quería que le pasara nada por mi culpa.

—Mira, te daré la dirección del hotel, estoy en Vancouver —le comencé a dar la dirección, y colgué. Rogué para que la recordara.

No podía creer que le vería, después de tanto. La emoción comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, y me dieron unas locas ganas de saltar.

Una sonrisa debió haber adornado mi rostro mientras dormía. Ya que le vería al fin.

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién será? **

**¡Hola! He vuelto (6), bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero no había tanta inspiración. Bueh, en lo personal no me gustó tanto el capítulo. Pero lo mejor se viene en el otro 1313**

**Gracias por los RR anteriores. Y las que me agregaron a Facebook, gracias. Y las que me quieran buscar; busquen igual por LiahDragga, (mi nombre alternativo) ya que les aparecerá cualquier nombre. Pero siempre estará una imagen de Jasper.**

**También las invito a leer mi drabble: ****"Sonríe: el dolor no cesará" Y el lemmon slash "Amor es amor" **

**Nos leemos.**

**LD.**


	15. Sucesos tras sucesos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía**

**Summary:** Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.-

* * *

**Sucesos tras sucesos. **

**.**

**.  
**

Los rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana impactándome en el rostro. Un leve gruñido se escapó de mi garganta, no quería ser molestada hoy. Además no tenía turno, así que podía descansar hasta que cuerpo pidiera comida o ir al baño.

La puerta de mi baño se abrió, oía risas, y cosas caerse. Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza para no oír nada.

Los pasos se hicieron más y más cercanos. Un peso hundió mi cama, la respiración cálida de otra persona en mi cuello. Tomé la almohada que estaba sobre mi cabeza, y golpeé al intruso fuertemente en su cara.

—¡Auch!—se quejó—.Eso duele, Isabella Marie Swan, ¡auch!—sí, le había tirado otro almohadazo. Era mi queridísimo amigo Jacob Black.

Hacía dos días que mi mejor amigo había llegado.

Me había contado que no había podido llamarme, ya que Charlie se había vuelto como loco desde que me había ido de casa, y culpo a Edward y en sí a todos los Cullen.

Tenía a todo Forks vigilado, las llamadas emitidas a número "extranjeros", la casa de los Cullen estaba vigilada día y de noche. Por si me veían salir de ahí o llegar allí.

Por supuesto que no aprobaba para nada la actitud de papá. Había sido completamente mi decisión de irme del hogar. A parte aún tenía que encontrar a Edward, saber dónde estaba, decirle sobre nuestro hijo. El futuro Cullen.

Jacob había estado ayudándome desde que había llegado, pero aun así, él no había podido encontrar pistas. Era como si a Edward se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

— ¿Qué quieres, Black? —pregunté con mal genio. Como ya había dicho; las hormonas me vuelven así.

Jacob retiró el edredón que cubría mi rostro, después de todo la almohada se la había lanzado a él.

Su moreno rostro estaba a cinco centímetros del mío, su olor a mar me atraía profundamente, era extraño. Está vez culparía a las hormonas. Otra vez.

—Bien, me levanto —le contesté resignada. Jacob se levantó de la cama para darme mi espacio, y con un gesto militar se despidió sin antes añadir:

—La espero a las novecientas, Swan —cerró la puerta delicadamente. Me tiré sobre la cama nuevamente, pero está vez a reflexionar un poco.

Últimamente lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Les había mentido a mis padres, había huido de casa, no quería comunicarme con nadie. Mi excusa, proteger al futuro o futura Cullen.

Tonta y simple excusa.

Sabía que si les contaba a mis padres, podrían comprenderme. O al menos eso esperaba.

En mis pensamientos felices, les contaba a Charlie y Renée , ellos me abrazaban felices, me decían que me apoyarían en todo.

Pero luego venían los pensamientos tristes, en donde nunca encontraba a Edward, en donde Charlie y Renée se enojaban profundamente, Jacob me dejaba sola, nunca más volvía a ver a los Cullen.

Esos pensamientos me estrujaban el corazón, y me dolía el estómago.

Constantemente en la mañana recordaba a Alice, necesitaba su ánimo, su amor y por sobre todo su felicidad e hiperactividad.

Me hacía feliz pensar en ella, pero a la vez triste. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Estaría bien? , toda clase de preguntas se me pasaban por la mente al pensar en la pequeña duende.

Abrí mis ojos, y dejé que mi mente en blanco, cero problemas por esta mañana.

Me duche rápidamente, me puse una tenida cómoda y bajé a desayunar junto a Jake.

En cuanto baje al gran comedor que tenía el hotel, vi sentado en la esquina a Jacob. Las paredes de mármol relucían ante la blanquecina luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de seda.

El desayuno que Jacob tenía servido para ambos se veía delicioso y contundente.

Caminé a paso apresurado ya que mi estómago clamaba por probar un bocadillo de esos. Al llegar me senté rápidamente en la silla, y comencé a comer como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Calma, calma —me regañó Jake. Mis mejillas automáticamente se tintaron de rosa. Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad.

Luego de tragarme toda esa comida, sentí unas punzadas en mi pancita. Lo tomé como normal.

Jacob me invitó a pasear a la plaza para tomar aire fresco, después de todo me había tomado dos semanas libres.

Adoraba estar con Jacob, mi sol personal. Él me traía calor a mi vida, ese calorcito que no sentía desde que Edward había desaparecido.

La mano de Jacob rodeaba la mía. La brisa fresca nos abrazaba, el cantar de las aves, las copas de los árboles bailaban al son de la brisa, era un paisaje perfecto.

Llevábamos media hora caminando, hablando de la vida, del futuro, de todo. Jacob había terminado su relación con Leah Clearwater hacía dos meses, creo que él me había mencionado la relación, pero nunca le di importancia, dado que siempre me contaba sus peleas.

Tenía planeado seguir con una carrera universitaria luego de terminar la secundaria. Quería estudiar algo relacionado a la mecánica, después de todo ese era su fuerte.

Jacob, mi pequeño amigo moreno. Él ya tenía su vida planeada, quería casarse con alguna chica pelirroja, tener dos hijos, un taller de reparaciones y una enorme casa entre la playa y el bosque.

Me alegraba por él, y esperaba que pudiese cumplir sus sueños.

Mi estómago comenzó a doler, apreté con fuerza la mano de Jake, un gemido de dolor se escapó de mi boca.

—¿Bells? —me llamó Jacob. Una punzada fuerte en estómago y sentí ganas de orinar.

Un líquido escurría entre mis piernas, sabía que estaba pasando. El gritó agonico no tardo en llegar, y yacía tendida en el suelo.

—¡Bells! —sentía cuando Jacob me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó una loca carrera hacia el hospital.

Durante el trayecto, oía los murmullos de la personas, los pequeños brincos que Jake daba, sus palabras algo distorcionadas.

—Resiste, Bella —me dijo Jacob al llegar al hospital. Veía borroso, los sonidos estaban algo distoricionados —Estarás bien, hazlo por mí.

Y con esas palabras perdí el conocimiento

Un constante pitido molestaba mi sueño. Mis párpados se sentían pesados.

Me desperté en una sala de hospital. Mi cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de cables, las máquinas conectadas a esos cables emitían mucho ruido.

En un rincón se encontraba Jake durmiendo en un acolchado sofá café. Sus ronquidos también me molestaban.

Alcé la mano para tomar el botón que traería a la enfermera encargada. Ya sabía esto de memoria, tenía un enorme curriculum de hospitales, por lo tanto sabía en que lugar se encontraba cada cosa.

Apreté el botón, y una mujer me contestó que venía de inmediato. Y a los pocos segundos apareció en mi puerta.

Me tomó la temperatura, reviso las máquinas, y acomodo mis almohadas.

—Enseguida llamaré al doctor, cariño.

La enfermera salió y Jacob se despertó. Me sonrió forzadamente, eso sólo significaban malas noticias.

Cuando entró el doctor, supe que todo se había venido abajo. Jake tomó mi mano y le di un suave apretón, conocía bastante a Jacob como para saber que significaba ese gesto: malas noticias.

No pude contener las lágrimas en cuanto el doctor me informó que había perdido a mi pequeño hijo. Mi pequeña familia.

El motivo había sido que mi cuerpo no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir alojando una nueva vida, más mi nivel de estrés, y otro motivos ajenos a mí.

El doctor decidió dejarme unos minutos a solas, Jacob me abrazó mas eso no pudo detener las lágrimas ni la pena.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola, lamento la demora. Pero mi computador había hecho ¡buuum!, y bueh tuve que esperar por otro, y esperar tener el Word y todo lo demás.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A TODO ESTO, QUEDAN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS, NADA MÁS.  
**

**Gracias por los RR anteriores. Y las que me agregaron a Facebook, gracias. Y las que me quieran buscar; busquen igual por LiahDragga, (mi nombre alternativo) ya que les aparecerá cualquier nombre. Pero siempre estará una imagen de Jasper.**

**También las invito a leer mi drabble: "Sonríe: el dolor no cesará" Y el lemmon slash "Amor es amor"**

**Nos leemos.**

**LD.**


	16. Disculpe II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**Summary:  
**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.

* * *

**Disculpe**

**.**

**.  
**

Mi vida había cambiado en tan sólo un pestañeó. Hacía cuatro años que había perdido a mi hijo.

Había sido una etapa muy dura en mi vida, la depresión me había ganado pero con la ayuda de Jacob había superado esa barrera en mi larga travesía.

Al año ingresé a una universidad en Vancouver, había decidido seguir con mi sueño de estudiar literatura, me estaba yendo bastante bien. Tan sólo me quedaba un año para concluirla. Después de eso trabajé duro mientras estudiaba para poder costear mi carrera y guardaba un poco para comprar un departamento. Hacía unos meses que me había mudado a él.

Jacob; mi pequeño amiguito. Después de ayudarme a salir de mi estado, había conocido a una bella pelirroja llamada Renesmee Cullen. Cuando ella me dijo su apellido todos los recuerdos volvieron, pero no quise preguntarle nada más, después de todo a la única hermana que le había conocido era Alice.

Todavía recuerdo cuando me contó que Nessie estaba embarazada. Estaba histérico, sudaba a mares, y no sabía qué hacer. Lo entendía perfectamente, él tan sólo tenía dieciocho años. Ahora tiene veinte y vive con ella.

Últimamente han tenido problemas, dado que Jake trabaja en las mañanas, estudia por las tardes y algunas noches y no puede ver mucho a su hijo. Mientras que Nessie trabaja en las noches en un supermercado.

Jacob dice que no la soporta más y que si no fuese por su hijo la relación estaría terminada hacía mucho. Sé que lo dice porque está estresado, o al menos eso quiero creer.

Estoy sentada en un banco de la universidad, esperando mi próxima clase. No me he encontrado con ningunos de mis compañeros, lo cual es bueno, así nadie me pregunta por mi repentina desaparición o cosas por el estilo.

A mi lado está mi compañera de clase Zafrina, una estudiante extranjera. Bastante divertida, amigable y pregunta lo justo y necesario.

Alce mi muñeca para ver la hora, nos quedaban diez minutos antes de entrar. Era mejor partir ahora, el campus era extenso y nos demoraríamos bastante.

—Creo que es hora de caminar hacia nuestra clase —le comente a Zafrina, quien leía una novela.

Levantó la vista de su libro y me sonrió. Cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolso, para levantarse y comenzar el largo recorrido hasta nuestra clase.

En el camino estuvimos hablando de variadas cosas, y también me contó que se iba a casar el próximo año con su novio. Llevaban saliendo desde la secundaria.

Me puse feliz por ella, aunque por dentro sentí un pinchazo de envidia. Todos tenían su historia de amor, menos yo. Me sentía como la despechada, el objeto que era rechazado por tener un falla en su funcionamiento.

Un suspiro se escapó de mi boca, Zafrina volteó a verme.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo preocupada. Me miro unos segundos y puso sus manos en su boca —Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Siempre lo olvido —se disculpó. Le hice un gesto con la mano, para que dejara de culparse por eso.

Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo. Siempre me decía que algún día nos reencontraríamos y seríamos felices por siempre, mi lado pesimista decía lo contrario. Yo le respondía que la vida real no era como esas novelas que ella leía con tanto anhelo.

La clase como siempre se me paso volando. Mientras iba caminando hasta la parada de buses, a Zafrina la llamó su novio. Me dijo que me fuera porque tardaría mucho rato, le hice caso y seguí caminando despreocupadamente, en realidad me gustaba ver los árboles, el suelo, las flores, los animales, lo que fuese menos ver a las parejas que paseaban destilando amor por el campus.

Al acercarme al paradero vi una enorme figura masculina apoyada en un viejo auto. Todos los chicos que pasaban por ahí le miraban con recelo y algunos con miedo, pero ninguno se acercaba.

Sonreí al recordar cuando íbamos en secundaria y a veces él pasaba a recogerme y todos le miraban de igual forma.

—Hola grandulón —le saludé; pero él no sonrió como siempre, se veía serio. No me gustaba cuando Jake se ponía serio, lucía muy viejo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté preocupada por su actitud. No dijo nada, sólo me abrió la puerta del coche e hizo un gesto para que entrara. Le hice caso y me acomode en el asiento del copiloto.

Jacob cerró la puerta con violencia, las ventanas vibraron por la fuerza utilizada.

A penas el coche partió empezó a despotricar en contra de Renesmee.

—¡Es una tonta, una cualquiera! —gritaba fuera de sí. No quería decir nada, porque no sabía esta vez cómo reaccionaría él.

—¿Pue-Puedo preguntar qué pasó? —tartamudeé al intentar hablar con él. Vi como las manos de él apretaron con fuerza el volante. Inhaló y exhalo con exageración repetidas veces antes de hablar.

—Porque…¡Dios, no sé! Tan sólo fui consciente de que le gritaba y ella a mí, y me puse como un enfermo, y casi la mato cuando me dijo que si seguía en la casa por los próximos dos minutos, no vería más a mi hijo…—se le cortó la voz. Y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer.

Aparcamos en algún cercano, y él se largó a llorar en mis brazos. No era muy buena consolando gente, pero con Jake era diferente. Le acaricie la espalda, le susurraba palabras de aliento.

El simple de hecho de trabajar, estudiar, cuidar a tu pequeño hijo, era un gran sacrificio para un chiquillo de apenas veinte años.

—¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedarás en mi departamento? —pregunté para hacerlo reír. Me miró y me hizo un puchero.

Miré hacia el asiento trasero y vi un bolso de viaje. Sabía que él ya lo tenía planeado.

Jacob puso en marcha nuevamente el coche y nos fuimos directamente a casa.

Jacob se acomodó en mi cama, y tiro su bolso en el rincón de la habitación. Cuando entré al cuarto, se hizo el dormido.

—Te das cuenta que esa es mi cama —le dije alzando una ceja. Él sólo rió y me hizo un gesto para que me acomodara junto a él.

Le hice caso como siempre y me acurruque a su lado, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo izquierdo de Jake.

—Sabes, la vida contigo hubiera sido más tranquila…—comentó. Volteé mi cabeza para verle el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, su expresión era serena.

—Sólo lo dices, porque estás peleado con Nessie —le contesté lo más tranquila que pude. Jacob debía estar bajo los efectos de algún calmante.

Jacob abrió los ojos y me observó. Tomó mi barbilla y me acercó a sus labios. Sus labios tocaron los míos y ellos respondieron de forma inmediata. Cerré mis ojos, pero en mi mente no apareció Jake sino Edward, era como besarlo por primera vez.

Me separé bruscamente de él, y me levanté de la cama. Salí de la habitación con clara intención de abandonar el lugar.

—¡Bells! Lo siento, de veras — Jake trataba de disculparse, pero él no tenía la culpa sino yo, por seguir pensando en Edward.

Con un gesto de mano me despedí de él. Tomé las llaves de su coche, y salí en rumbo a lo desconocido.

Durante el camino mi estómago comenzó a clamar por comida. Giré a la izquierda recordando que cerca había un mini mercado.

Las brillantes luces del mercado me llamaron inmediatamente. Aparqué, y baje con cuidado. Hacía unos minutos una incesante lluvia había caído sobre Vancouver. Me recordó a Forks.

Al entrar al lugar, la cálidez del ambiente me cautivo. Estaba un tanto empapada, pero necesitaba comida. Tomé un canasto de mano para llevar la comida. Quería algo dulce, me dirigí calmadamente por chocolate.

Al llegar al pasillo, vi una enorme barra de chocolate —mi favorita—, y prácticamente corrí por ella. Cuando la fui a tomar, la desgraciada barra resbaló de mis manos cayendo al suelo, en cuanto la fui a recoger una pálida y varonil mano la tomó por mí.

—Gracias —le dije al desconocido. Una suave pero masculina risa inundó mis oídos.

—Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraban expectantes.

Mi respiración se cortó inmediatamente, sentí la boca seca. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Tuve que sujetarme de un estante de comida. No podía ser, no él…no.

—_Edward_ —susurré.

* * *

**Hola. Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de "Ese chico". Me encanto escribirlo, creo que quedó exactamente como lo planeé.**

**El próximo capítulo es el epilogo. Y ahí sabrán que ocurrió con esta pareja. El epilogo será largo :) , así que no se preocupen por detalles.**

**Gracias por sus RR anteriores, y perdón si no les contesto todos, dado que FF . net no me manda los correos, y tengo que esperar mucho para ver los RR en mi propio perfil. xDD**

**LiahDragga.**


	17. Bésame

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Canción recomendada: **Kiss the rain, de Yiruma.

* * *

**Summary:  
**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.

* * *

**Bésame**

**.**

**.  
**

La lluvia caía fuertemente provocando un molesto ruido. Me encontraba dentro de un Café junto con Edward. Sí, junto a él.

Hacía unos minutos atrás que habíamos llegado a este lugar para conversar sobre nosotros, sobre todo lo que había pasado. Y por lo visto, tendríamos bastante tiempo, ya que la lluvia no pensaba detenerse.

El silencio entre los dos era algo incómodo, ya nada era como antes. Todas las veces que había soñado con nuestro reencuentro, era algo especial. Era como el de una película, pero luego caía en cuenta de que esta era la realidad, y la pantalla era otra cosa.

La humeante taza de café creaba una difusa barrera entre los dos. Yo miraba mi taza, esquivando tu mirada, pero seguía sintiendo como tu mirada se intensificaba. No estaba preparada para mirarte todavía. Para que chocolate con menta se mezclasen.

— ¿Me hablarás o te quedarás callada hasta que la lluvia cese? —la voz de él se coló por mis oídos, haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada de la mi taza y la guié hasta él.

Contemplé sus facciones, que no habían cambiado en nada. Le extrañaba, pero faltaba esa sensación de mariposas en mi boca, estómago, ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo al verle. Era como si nada hubiese pasado, y fuésemos dos desconocidos recién conociéndonos.

Inhalé una buena cantidad de aire antes de hablar.

—Edward —comencé—, sé que no fue tu culpa haberte ido, pero nunca me llamaste. ¡No supe nada de ti en cuatro años! ¿Y piensas que puedes llegar y decirme "hola, y pensar que todo estará arreglado y ser felices nuevamente? —en ese momento el autocontrol desapareció, provocando el grito de cólera.

Edward estaba mudo, tan sólo me miraba, hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida de mí. Las emociones se mezclaban a tal punto de que mis ojos ardían, sabía que en cualquier momento mi voz se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar.

—Te fuiste…—la voz se me quebró —, te fuiste y jamás llamaste. Si no fuera por cosas del destino que hoy nos reencontramos, jamás me hubiese buscado, ¿no es cierto?

—Bella, yo no…—le corté inmediatamente. No quería oír explicaciones.

—Calla, tan sólo déjame hablar.

Bebí un poco de café, necesitaba despejar la garganta, ordenar mis ideas antes de hablar. Debía contarle de nuestro difunto hijo. De cómo eso había afectado tanto en mi vida, mientras él no estaba a mi lado para darme apoyo.

—Necesito saber, quiero que me digas dónde estuviste estos cuatro años…—susurré. Mi miraba estaba fija en la cerámica del rincón.

Edward tomó mi mano, pero deshice el agarre.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta, no tu cariño —mi voz sonó fría.

Sabía que quería mirarme para que poder contarme todo, pero si le miraba caería, como siempre.

Por mi mente pasaban tantas cosas, y Edward seguía mudo. Él tan sólo tenía tiempo hasta que la lluvia cesara, de otro modo yo me iría.

Solté un suspiro de frustración.

— ¿Desde cuando eres así? —preguntó de pronto. Alcé mi vista hacia él, pero su miraba estaba fija en el húmedo ventanal — ¿Desde cuando eres tan fría, histérica y difícil?

Su pregunta me desconcertó, jamás pensé que él me diría eso. ¿Estaba actuando de esa manera? ¿Habría cambiado tanto desde que él se fue?

No sabía que responderle. Su pregunta me había trabado, me hubiese gustado gritarle que todo era su culpa, pero ni gritar podía.

—Supongo que es mi culpa…—susurró Edward. Su voz tenía cargada la tristeza. Quería decirle que no, pero mi parte egoísta estaba tomando posesión de mi cuerpo y obligándome a permanecer en silencio, para que él asumiera toda la culpa.

Luchar contra ella para mí era imposible, pero debía tratar. Tenía que ganar.

—Edward—comencé, pero ante de seguir sentí como algo me presionaba la garganta, no podía hablar extrañamente podía respirar perfectamente. Esto era algo psicológico.

Miré en su dirección, estaba esperando mi respuesta. Inhalé una buena cantidad de aire, me prepararé mentalmente para liberar la presión en la garganta, entonces grité:

— ¡No es tu culpa, Edward! —la gente que estaba dentro del lugar me miraron; algunos molestos y otros con risas en sus rostros —.Mi lado egoísta estaba a flote, nada de tu esto fue tu culpa, tan sólo el destino nos quería dar esta difícil prueba, teníamos que superarla tarde o temprano.

Y nuestra mesa quedo en silencio, estiré tímidamente mi mano para tomar la suya, él aceptó pero se veía ido.

Sentir la calidez de su mano nuevamente, me hizo sentir distinta, sentía esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que me recorría y llegaba hasta mi corazón. El rubor en mis mejillas volvió, todo parecía ser exactamente como antes, pero en mi interior sabía que no sería así.

Las cosas cambiaban, y lo nuestro también lo haría.

Pedimos otra ronda de bebidas calientes. La mesera las trajo, bebimos un pequeño sorbo, y comencé a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido después de su partida. En cuanto mencione a nuestro hijo las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente por mis mejillas, pude ver que Edward soltó unas lágrimas también al saber que pudo haber sido padre. Nunca pensé verle llorar me dolería tanto.

Y su turno llego, la historia era tan simple como leer un libro para niños pequeños.

El día que Charlie nos encontró besándonos, y armó el escándalo, él lo supo. Se fue a su casa con el corazón partido, y lloró. No quiso despedirse de nadie, dado que armar otro embrollo no era su estilo.

A la mañana siguiente tomó sus cosas y las metió en su auto, dejó una nota para Alice, su familia y una para mí. Esa misma mañana Charlie lo trasladó, y le amenazó.

Él no quería problemas para mí y ni para su familia. Aceptó con la cabeza gacha.

—Y supongo que nunca recibiste la nota que te deje —sentenció luego de finalizar su historia. Negué con la cabeza.

—Era de imaginarlo —susurró con la vista en su taza —, él nunca me perdonará el haberme enamorado de ti.

Apreté mis puños con rabia, por qué se metía. Lo mataría en cuanto quisiese volver.

—No te enfades —comentó. Le miré, él aún podía leerme. Quizás la conexión seguía intacta —. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo con mi hija —rió por su pésima broma, pero luego suspiro triste al recordar a su nonato.

Fue entonces que noté que la lluvia había cesado. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, cuando Edward se me acerco, me paré de mi asiento para que pudiéramos estar casi al mismo nivel, me miró a los ojos y susurró:

— ¿Y si lo intentamos una vez más...? —y me besó.

* * *

**Hola, ahora sí.**

**ESTE ES FUE EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESE CHICO, ESPERO PONER PRONTO EL EPILOGO.**

**Gracias por sus RR anteriores, y perdón si no les contesto todos, dado que FF . net no me manda los correos, y tengo que esperar mucho para ver los RR en mi propio perfil. xDD**

**Las que me agregaron a Facebook, gracias. Y las que me quieran buscar; busquen por Nattu Cipriano Hale. **

**Y un anuncio más xD : A las fanáticas del Kpop y el slash, estoy escribiendo (y está ya publicado) el fic que se títula "Secretos de bandas" pasen. **

**LD.**


	18. Tiempo al tiempo, es hora de olvidar

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Canción recomendada:** The climb – Miley Cyrus.

* * *

**Summary:**

—Disculpa —susurré bajito. —Siempre nos encontramos de este modo, debemos cambiarlo, ¿no crees? —y esa voz me sonó muy conocida, alcé mi vista y unos ojos esmeraldas me miraba expectantes.

* * *

**Tiempo al tiempo, es hora de olvidar**

**.**

**.  
**

Y me besó.

Al separarme de él, me di cuenta que pensaba que con un beso todo estaría perdonado. Había pasado cuatro años, no un mes.

La gente comenzaba a retirarse del café, y tan sólo quedábamos nosotros más los empleados.

Edward me seguía mirando, de seguro que esperaba mi respuesta, pero me haría de esperar un poco más, después de todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar, todos los tormentosos sucesos un perdón nunca era tan fácil.

Él tendría que ganarse mi corazón una vez más.

—Debes volver a ganarte mi corazón —le susurré en cuanto él tomó mis manos.

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Haré lo que sea para volver a tenerlo junto al mío…

**.**

**.**

—¿Y con eso el abuelito ganó tu corazón? —preguntó la pequeña Susie, quien estaba sentada en mi regazo. Asentí mientras acariciaba su rizado cabello rojizo. Volteé mi rostro para que no me vieran llorar. Estaba lloviendo, como aquel día en el que prometió volver a ganarse mi amor.

Los años habían pasado, me había casado con Edward. Las memorias del día de mi boda jamás se borrarían de mi mente. El vestido blanco y elegante, el olor que desprendían las flores, la suave música, el vals junto a él, nuestra luna de miel en aquella isla.

La sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro cuando le dije que sería padre. Y aún más grande cuando supimos que sería niña, nuestra hija Charlotte.

En cuanto tuvimos estabilidad económica, Edward entró a medicina nuevamente, saco su título con honores. Abandonó por completo el trabajo de policía. Y se dedicó a cumplir su sueño de ayudar a los demás. Cada día que llegaba a casa, lo hacía con una sonrisa.

Edward, cuanto le extrañaba. Los días sin él, eran largos y tristes, a pesar de tener la compañía de la pequeña Susie por las tardes, no era lo mismo.

La pequeña niña sentada bajo de mi regazo al oír la puerta abrirse. Sabía que era su hermana mayor, Laura, quien llegaba del colegio.

Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que mi mente volara por aquellos recuerdos que no quería perder. Los momentos en que él trataba de recuperar mi amor.

Cuando hicimos el amor por segunda vez, pero está vez había sido en nuestro prado. Aquel lugar que con los años se había marchitado al igual que nuestra piel.

Nuestra hija Charlotte, se había casado con Max Black, sí, él hijo de mi mejor amigo Jacob.

Luego de ese beso, las cosas habían vuelto a ser las mismas, pero no del todo, por un tiempo pensaba que él se había enamorado de mí, pero en cuanto le pidió matrimonio a Nessie en frente de todos, mis sospechas se fueron.

Cada momento juntos, era hermoso. Todas las festividades que pasamos en familia, ver los brillantes ojos de nuestra hija ante el enorme árbol de navidad, el día de acción de gracia, Halloween.

Halloween fue una fecha especial, me había reunido con los Cullen, y con mi padre. En cuanto me vio, comenzó a gritar, pero sabía que era porque había estado asustado durante todos estos años, y al verme con Edward y con una pequeña niña, era una gran sorpresa para él.

Me había quedado un mes junto a él, las cosas estaban calmadas. Al poco tiempo le perdoné, después de todo no podía seguir peleada con mi padre.

Ahora que ya no estaba a mi lado en piel, le extrañaba aún más.

Los recuerdos que quedaban en mí, eran algo borrosos. Tan sólo quedaban los vestigios de algunos de ellos.

El día en que Edward falleció, fue un día gris para mí. Era una semana antes de su cumpleaños, habíamos salido a caminar por un parque, el día estaba soleado, la brisa fresca se enredaba en nuestros cuellos, la risa de unos niños jugar, era perfecto.

Edward se comenzó a sentir mal, nos sentamos en la banca más cercana, fue entonces que su mano subió a su corazón, y se desplomó. Mis gritos no tardaron en llamar la atención de las personas que llamaron a una ambulancia, para cuando habíamos llegado al hospital era demasiado tarde. Él había muerto.

El médico nos había dicho que su repentina muerte, era debido a su edad y antecedentes familiares.

El mes después de su muerte, Charlotte —mi hija—, me había estado insistiendo en que me mudara a su hogar, para que no estuviera sola. Pero me negaba a abandonar el hogar que había compartido con él.

Luego de meses de insistencia, finalmente había aceptado. Me dolió dejar mi antiguo hogar, olvidar aquellos recuerdos que me hacían mal.

Abrí mis ojos, y comtemplé la sala de estar. Mi hija estaba sentada en el sofá del frente, leyendo un libro. Notó mi mirada y posó su libro en su regazo.

—¿Recordando nuevamente? —preguntó con una ceja alzada. Asentí con la cabeza suavemente, ella sonrió con calidez.

Dejo su libro en la mesa de café, frunció sus labios.

Suspiré.

—Si vas a darme la charla de que no debo recordar, olvídalo—solté antes de que ella hablará.

Ella me miró con tristeza.

—Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero —sonrió levemente—.Además tú y todos nosotros sabíamos lo mucho que te amaba, no tienes que ponerte triste, mamá.

A pesar de que no quería admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Mi salud cada día se deterioraba más y más, y la tristeza aceleraba el proceso.

Mi hija salió de la sala, y miré en dirección a la ventana. La lluvia todavía no cesaba, para mí, era como una señal que él me enviaba. Mi corazón me decía que faltaba poco para volver a verle.

Las cosas malas ya habían pasado, tan solo quedaban las buenas, y aquellos hermosos rastros de los que fueron los mejores momentos en mi vida.

Conocí el amor, gracias a _ese chico._

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia. Siento la demora, pero entré a la universidad. Pero en fin, menos excusas y más agradecimientos.**

**Gracias por todo, por sus RR, alertas, favoritos, etecé.**

**LiahDragga.**


End file.
